Magic Touch
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Sena Zauberei- that's me. I'm an awesome magican if I do say so myself. But even with my magic tricks, I don't think I can ever get out of this host club. I think I just may regret leaving the streets after all...Oh and did I forget to mention- sometimes my magic tricks...they aren't exactly tricks.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Something a bit different.**  
**~CWA**

**Title: **Magic Touch  
**Summary: **Sena Zauberei- that's me. I'm an awesome magican if I do say so myself. But even with my magic tricks, I don't think I can ever get out of this host club. I think I just may regret leaving the streets after all...Oh and did I forget to mention- sometimes my magic tricks..._they aren't exactly tricks._

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do own OCs._

**Prologue:**

**Sena:**

"And watch in amazement, ladies and gentlemen," I announced loudly as I took off the sheet- revealing that the box had disappeared.

Like usual, the crowd _ohh'ed _and _aww'ed._ Just the normal routine.

"And now," I put the sheet down- it laid flat on the table. And then I waved my hand over it, muttering slightly under my breath in English (since I knew most people here in Japan didn't speak that much English). Then the sheet raised itself up and then I took it off again- revealing the box.  
"Abracadabra!"

I tapped the top of the box and then a few doves flew out. In the end, I made an empty box disappear and then reappear with doves. The crowd applauded and I bowed.  
"Thank you, thank you, please any tips are much appreciated!"

Sure enough, coins landed in my top hat as I held it out. Then the crowd dispersed. I smiled slightly to myself, then I saw the amount of money. I sighed,_ Okay, deciding to go to Japan to do my street magic wasn't the best idea I've had. Business was a lot better in America._ I thought that maybe part of it was that Japan didn't appreciate the magic tricks- being very superstitious. Yet, they appreciated it to a degree. Most of the time. Still, America was a lot better. They loved my tricks.

I loved doing my magic tricks, if only to make someone smile. Not only that, but I can bring some magic and wonder back into the world- especially little kids. I loved kids. I looked back into the hat, _even if it doesn't pay well._ Ah, it was still worth it. Even if the place I lived was a dump. Literally.

I headed to the alley in the back and put the money in my safe deposit- AKA the bra I was wearing. _Not that it's exactly a big bra,_ I pouted and looked down at my simple A-Cup chest…._if only there was a magic trick for that- ah well! _

In the alley was my home. I had a box. But it was a big box in my defense! Either way, in it was some blankets. I didn't make much on the streets, so whatever I did have I usually spent on food. Hence why I was carrying a large loaf of bread in my hands. I spotted a woman on the corner of the alley. Her face was pretty dirty and her hair was a mess. She had a cardboard sign in front of her with a small cracked mug. Around her was a blanket. I thought about what trick I could show her and while I wasn't too sure about doing it- I took the money out of my bra and put it in my pocket. Then, I did what any good person would do.

I sat down beside her with a small smile. She looked over me wearily. I didn't blame her. I got a lot of weird looks due to my blue hair and purple eyes. I bowed slightly to her,

"Greeting, I'm Sena," I said- hoping my German accent didn't show through too much. I knew it did when I spoke English but I was still getting used to Japanese. She bowed back slightly,  
"Greetings, I am Mazu."  
"Nice to meet you Mazu-sama," I smiled.

I noticed her looking at the bread in my hands. I smiled faintly. I took my bread and broke it in half. I gave her one half and she smiled largely,

"Thank you."

I didn't say anything as we both sat on that corner eating the bread. As soon as we were done, my mind was made. I was going to the trick. The trick that more than likely was going to make me a lot more poor than I already was. But she was a good person- I could tell. I could survive on the streets. Her, on the other hand, I wasn't too sure about. She was fragile and elderly. I smiled,  
"Ya know, I'm a magician."  
She chuckled,  
"Oh, you must be the one I hear everyone talking about."

I chuckled,  
"Would you like me to show you a trick?"  
She looked cautious but in the end, she nodded. I smiled.

"Great, okay- so you hold this, okay?"

She held up her hand- palm up. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money- 100 yen (roughly U.S. dollar). I put the coins in her hand.

"Okay, now close your fist."  
She did and then the bottom of her hand was facing down- like she was prepared for a fist bump. I took out some more money (money I had been saving). Her eyes crinkled in confusion at the 1000 yen (roughly ten U.S. dollars). I put the money in one of my hands and closed it. I put her fists together.

"Now," I said, "they say if you want it badly enough- it'll come."  
She continued to look at me with confusion. I smiled.

"I'll make you a deal- whatever is in your hand at the end, you can keep."

Her eyes looked saddened. No doubt she thought I was being mean and that she would end up with the 100 yen that I had put in her hand. She was wrong.

"Okay, now for this to work, you gotta promise me something, okay?"  
She nodded slowly and I continued,  
"Okay you have to promise me that you'll stay safe."  
She smiled sadly but nodded. Her eyes never drifted from our hands. Our fists were still against each other.

"And now," I said, "Look in your hand."

We took our hands away and she opened it. Her eyes widened- in her hands was the 1000 yen that was in mine. I opened my fist and like I knew- my hand had the 100 yen that started out in hers.  
"How did you-"  
I smiled,  
"Magic. Stay well."  
With that, I left.

"Now, as you can see, just a regular _white_ handkerchief," I said as I held up the white handkerchief- showing that it was just a normal one, "nothing up my sleeves."  
I playfully pulled up imaginary sleeves (as I was wearing a short sleeved t-shit).

"Now watch."

I shoved the handkerchief into my fist and then pulled it out the other end, turning it blue. The kids looked amazed- and the adults looked curiously awed.

"Now, as you can see the handkerchief changes, the silky handkerchief is a polyester-blend."

The adults that got the joke chuckled. I waved the handkerchief in the air and when I stopped- I was holding two of them. One was blue and the other was red.  
"Now, as we all know, red and blue make purple," I said as I stroked the handkerchiefs- making a purple one appear.

"And as I do this," I twirled the handkerchiefs together whiel spinning them like a rope and then pulled, making six handkerchiefs appear, "you'll see they decided to get frisky."

More chuckles.

"Now, I need two volunteers from the audience."

I looked around,  
"You two, would you like to join?"

One guy was older with an older face and a smile. He had dark blonde hair- maybe a light brown- and dark golden eyes. He wore a white suit. The other was a bit of a rougher-looking guy. He had blonde hair that was a bit long and was pulled into a ponytail and he had dark eyes. I found the bandage on his cheek a bit interesting.

"Now, you sir, I will give you three _separate _handkerchiefs," I pulled out three of them as I said their colors, "Red, blue, and purple. Hand up please."

He had his palm up and I handed him each handkerchief and as instructed, he placed his other hand firmly on top of it.

"Now, to tell these ones apart, I will tie each end into a firm knot."

As promised, I tied the handkerchief's ends together,

"And if you will briefly tug on those to show that yes- they are tied."  
He did as asked,  
"Now," I instructed, "if you could do what I had the other man do."

He put it in his hand and placed the other hand firmly on top. I smiled and stood evenly between them,  
"Time for the magic! I shall switch those handkerchiefs," I motioned to the older man, "with the others."

I held my arms out and snapped,  
"And now we find," I went to the younger man with the knotted handkerchiefs and pulled them out of his hand, "that the handkerchiefs that were tied tightly together are now- undone."

As planned, they were. The younger man looked surprised. I went to the older gentleman and took the handkerchiefs,  
"And the ones that were loose and separated are now- tightly knotted."  
And they were. The crowd cheered- even my two volunteers did. I bowed and the crowd dispersed after dropping some yen into my hat. The younger man came up to me and patted me on the back,  
"Good job," and then he left.

However, my other 'lovely assistant' stayed behind. He smiled widely,  
"Oh that was a marvelous job! I wonder, are you interested in a job?"

I raised an eyebrow,  
"A job?"

He smiled,

"Handsomely paid of course. And I know of your…current home situation," my eyes narrowed but he continued unfazed, "And so, along with the money- I offer you a temporary simple apartment while you are doing the job…"

_Okay, he got my attention._

_"_Where at and what's the catch?"

He smiled,  
"I'm the chairman at Ouran High School Academy. We're having a ball next month and I wish for you to be our entertainment."

I looked at him confused,

"Uhh….that's a bit away…"  
"Ah," he winked, "but I wish to get you before someone else does- so a month will do it! And of course, until the ball, you can be a student at the school."

_School…when was the last time I actually went to school. Then again, that's free housing for a month, tons of money at the end, and education…_I shook his hand eagerly,

"You got yourself a deal."


	2. Moving In

**Author Note: Sena is pronounced like Scene-a (lower a sound like apple not A).**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1- Moving In:**

**Sena:**

I couldn't help but whistle at the apartment. It wasn't considerably big or anything. It had simple furniture, simple walls, and a bedroom. Just a very simple one-bedroom apartment that Souh (who insisted to call him Uncle) called a 'commoner dwelling.' I wasn't offended because compared to the mansion (that I saw because it was there that he gave me part of my payment now) it was a 'commoner dwelling.' Heck, maybe even an 'ant dwelling.' Speaking of the payment though, it was large. I had only part of the payment (the other half I would get after the ball), and it was still _a lot. _I mean, when I said a lot what I really meant was _'I wouldn't make this much in three years of street magic here in Japan, I wouldn't make even half of it in three years.' _In America, _maybe_ in three years I would make _half_ of it. That's only because business was better in America.

Souh said his goodbyes and left me to my own devices. He must've been really rich since the apartment, while a commoner place, was already furnished. I felt a bit bad but I quickly waved it away. If he wanted to hire me a month early because he thought people swarmed to hire me- then let him think that. _Now, in America, it was true._

I missed America. I had moved there when I was about twelve (currently I was sixteen) from Germany. I loved my home country- I really did. But honestly, I thought of America as my home country. They had awesome junk food, soda pop, and not to mention- _customers. _Ah, those were the days. I had taken up magic when I was very little and was already a 'professional magician' when I was thirteen. People loved my street magic and I performed on big stages too. People hired me and it was good. However, I thought I should expand myself in Japan. _Biggest mistake ever._ That stupid mistake cost me a lot. I didn't have any parents (I had gotten to America because I was snuggled there), so no one could tell me just how bad my idea was. I bought a one-way ticket to Japan and didn't look back. _I wish I did though._ Since in Japan, business went straight down the toilet in only one year.

Still, America was my big shot and I blew it because I decided to head up to Japan. I smiled, that was okay though because I may not have the same wealth I did in America (which wasn't a lot but enough that I had an apartment), I was happy. After all, living on the streets I was able to perfect my magic tricks, get street smart, and meet a bunch of interesting people. _Speaking of that…_

I took a quick shower (which was much needed) and got dressed into new clothes I bought. I wasn't one to spend a lot of money at once, but I needed some new clothes. So now I wore black skinny jeans and a simple red tank top. I brushed my long blue hair and then I locked the apartment as I headed out. _I need to go see Ikuo._

On my out, I bumped into someone.  
"Oh, sorry," I said quickly and bowed. The…_man?…_in front of me smiled brightly.

"Oh you are just the most darling little thing!"

_Little? Dude, no need to rub it in…Oh! He's not talking about my chest…dang dirty mind._ He, I was sure it was a guy but he was dressed like a lady- _drag queen maybe._ He had long red hair and manly eyes._ Manly man._ I was crushed into a large hug,  
"You are just too cute! I love your hair! You can call me Ranka," he smiled, "I have a daughter around your age! Oh! She could use a friend that's a girl," he mumbled under his breath, "unlike that host club and their idiotic president."  
I blinked. I met a lot of extreme people in my life- but this guy took the cake. Before I could say anything, a small brunette came up. She was a little bit shorter than me and had her brown hair in a short haircut. She had on Capri's and a pink shirt.

"Dad, please don't babble, it's impolite."  
"Of course Haruhi," he cried and hugged her, "You are just so polite! Your mother and I raised you so well!"

I started to slowly back away but I couldn't help but sigh in relief when the strange man left. The girl, Haruhi, turned to look at me.  
"Sorry Dad's a bit…"  
"-Extreme?"  
She smiled,  
"Yeah."

We shook hands,  
"I'm Haruhi, did you just move here?"  
"Sena and yeah."

She smiled,  
"It's a nice neighborhood. I could show you around if you like."  
I smiled brightly and hugged her,  
"Oh that would be wonderful! Thanks!"  
She gasped and I let go. I gave her a sheepish look,  
"Sorry…but I sort of kept getting lost."  
She smiled faintly,  
"Understandable…my apartment's right there," she pointed to one not far from mine, "come by anytime- I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind. He seemed to like you."  
I chuckled,

"Okay."  
After our goodbyes, she left and I headed out to find Ikuo.

It took me an hour to find it. I was telling the truth to Haruhi earlier- I did get lost her rather easily. I walked into the small shop that said _Ikuo's Bookshop._ It was a quiet, peaceful little bookshop and café. The building itself was two stories- the lower one being the shop and the second level was a living quarters.

The little bell on the door chimed when I walked in. I saw a few customers, but my attention was one the guy that greeted me. He was an elderly man, a bit shorter than me even if he was very old. His hair was pure white and his face was wrinkled. _Ikuo._  
"Greetings, Ikuo-san," I bowed. He waved his hand with a chuckle,

"I told you- just call me Ikuo. We are friends after all."

I smiled faintly. In my short time in Japan, Ikuo was like a grandfather. He was very wise as well as kind. He stored all my magician material in one of the upper rooms. Sadly, he didn't have enough room to house me, but he gladly held onto my material for me at night until I needed them.  
"Ikuo," I said happily, "I got an apartment!"  
"You did," he asked shocked. I smiled,  
"Yep! A man hired me to do an event later and until then- I have an apartment to stay in- all by myself!"

"That sure is something," Ikuo muttered, "I assume you need your material then."  
I nodded,  
"That's why I'm here so I can move all my material into that apartment while I am there so I can practice."

Ikuo smiled as well,

"I understand and you know you're always welcomed here! You add some energy to this old place," he winked. I laughed,  
"Thank you."

I didn't let Ikuo help me as I loaded the stuff into his car- we did need a way to transport everything after all. I actually wouldn't let him help me as I unloaded stuff either. Yet, since I ran into Haruhi when I was unloading stuff into my apartment- I got her to help me.

"What is all this," Haruhi asked as she carried a big trunk. My eyes widened and I grabbed the other end,

"Whoa! Easy with that! And it's my material."  
"Material?"  
"You didn't know," Ikuo chuckled, "She's a magician."

Haruhi's eyes got wide and we set the trunk in the living room.  
"Really?"

I smirked and reached behind her ear and pulled out flowers,  
"Yep."

I handed her the flowers,

"How did you," she asked.

"Magic," I winked, "and you might want to put those in water when you get home."


	3. For The First Time In Forever

**Chapter 2- For The First Time In Forever:**

**Sena:**

_For the first time in forever I'm actually going to school._ I couldn't help but feel excited and happy. I knew most kids didn't like school- but honestly, when you go so long without it you tend to miss it. I mean, I have been schooled before. Up until maybe last month, I did do online school (I found a library that had computers so I was able to do it). Still, actual school with _actual _people. _I wonder how many people I'll either- A. Piss off B. Annoy C. Prank. _I loved playing pranks every now and then- it helped with my little…_magic. _As for the other choices, I always ended up making someone really made or annoyed. I, most of the time, didn't do it on purpose. Most people just tend to find me a bit annoying- and weird. I make people mad too, accidently for the most part. I do it on purpose if I don't like the person though. _I'm an angel until you make me upset or you're mean or a bully. I hate bullies/_

I giggled to myself and continued getting ready before I would walk to school. I picked out black skinny jeans that were checkered print with pink and a light gray spaghetti strap tank (all which cost me roughly twenty U.S. dollars- an _extremely small_ fraction of the half I had been paid). I still had my beat-up black sneakers that I loved to death. _You would think after two years I would need new ones- nope. _I guessed that Mrs. Left Foot agreed with Mr. Right Foot that a size 7 was big enough so they stopped growing- as a team! _Aw, they're such a cute couple. _I wiggled my toes and laughed. I quickly brushed my long blue hair (though to me it looked more blue-gray color) and headed out the door after one last glance at myself in the mirror. _Okay, this is just one of the five outfits I bought (again- small fraction of the payment but I really needed new clothes…I may buy one new pair of sneakers though…but before I spend any more money- After school, I have to make a stop somewhere). _I looked at the straps, _better grab a cover-up._

When I got to the school, I blinked. _It's pink. Pink. __Pink._I had no trouble with pink (it was a pretty color) but whoever painted the building went _too_ overboard. I didn't know that much pink paint even existed. Shaking my head, I made my way to the office to meet Souh-_ honestly, it's a miracle I have mixed up the honorifics yet even if I have been in Japan for two years. _

"Ah, there you are," he greeted with a large hug, "If you can just see my secretary out there you can pick you up your schedule! I wish you luck and I look forward to your performance at the end of the month!"

I bowed,  
"Thank for the opportunity."  
"You have talent," he said simply, "and I will not let that talent go to waste. Now, off with you," he said with a smile. I obeyed and headed out to the secretary.

"Hello," she greeted with a wickedly sweet (and fake) smile. I smiled back happily, not all concerned with the way she reminded me of _Umbridge_ from _Harry Potter._

"He told me I can get my schedule here," I said just as sweetly- unlike her, mine was real. She momentarily scowled, but then forced a smile,

"Of course dear, here you are! Don't get lost and you were put in a Japanese Communications class to help with that accent of yours. Oh, and you're that petty street magician he took in, aren't you?"  
I saw right through that smile and recognized the vaguely veiled insult at my accent (and street magic). _Totally going to prank her later…or now. Now is good._ I smiled,

"Oh yeah! I can do a trick for you if you'd like!"  
She looked at me like I was stupid,  
"Alright dearie."  
I thought that she thought that I wouldn't be that good.

"Okay, I'll do a trick that I never tried before," I said gleefully.

She gave me this look that practically screamed, _you sure you wanna do that- I already know you're bad enough as it is._ I hid my giggle,

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

She skeptically handed me a piece of paper. I drew a small cartoon mouse (a simple circle with whiskers, a tail and ears- _I'm a magician, not an artist)._ I held up the paper and she saw what was drawn. Then I folded it up.

"Now can you please open your drawer?"  
She smiled that sweet, _fake_ smile and opened the drawer,  
"Whatever are you doing dear?"  
"You'll see," I smiled, "Now there's nothing in that drawer, correct?"

Oddly enough, the drawer she opened actually was empty. She nodded,  
"That's correct dear," she tapped the bottom of the wood drawer for good measure.

"Good, now," I put the folded up piece of paper in the drawer, "I will turn that drawing into a real mouse."  
I saw her hide her smirk, covering it in a forced smile,  
"Oh, dear, I hope this doesn't work, I'm scared of mice."  
Again, I ignored the jab at my magic skills. This actually was a real magic trick though- something I saw another magician do and he taught me. I closed the drawer and then tapped the door to it,  
"Now, open it."  
She did as asked and then she screamed. There was a kind-of-big mouse in the drawer. I picked up the paper and unfolded it, showing that it was blank. Then I left with a smile before she could yell at me. _Totally worth it. I hope the chairman has a sense of humor though._

I headed to my first class, _Class 1-D. _It took me a while to find it, but I finally did- so _hurray for me…._until I walked in the door and found everyone staring at me.

**Third Person:  
**Everyone stared at the new student- who seemed a lot different than what they were used to. Even the sensei was a bit surprised. He was used to his class being filled with all the rougher, tougher, meaner kids- all of whom were boys, usually mafia sons. He was not used to some blue-haired girl that seemed too happy to be at school. Then again, he expected her to be in his class since the others were mostly full.

Ritsu, from his spot at the back, raised an eyebrow. The girl didn't look like she belonged in a class with mafia sons. She had on black skinny jeans that were checkered with pink and a gray top that had spaghetti straps. Luckily, she had on black jacket that stopped shortly after her armpits and was long-sleeved. At the ends of the sleeves was pink frills and pink lace (the same as the collar of the jacket). What stood out most was her blue-gray hair that went to her waist and her violet eyes. She smiled cheerfully.

"You must be the new student," Sensei said, "Zaberry Sena?"

"Zauberei," she corrected,"and yes."

Sensei nodded,

"Please take a seat by Kasanoda."

Ritsu raised his hand slightly and Sena happily skipped over to a seat next to him. She smiled and Ritsu found her cheerful attitude contagious.

"You're Kasanoda?"  
"Kasanoda Ritsu," he informed her. She smiled and nodded,  
"That's cool."  
Everyone was still staring at her. She waved at them and, embarrassed, they turned away.  
"Why were they staring," she whispered.  
"You're next to me," Ritsu huffed.  
"Ah, that makes sense then…actually, it doesn't. Go with the explaining."  
Ritsu raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but answered,  
"I'm scary looking," he said simply, "The Human Blizzard and people don't really like me. Too scary."  
_Interesting, _Sena thought, _that makes them kind-of bullies. I don't like bullies. Maybe I can really scare them with a prank or magic trick…nah, better not. Ritsu seems almost proud, but sad and lonely, at being the Human Blizzard._

**Sena:  
**After school, I headed out to the halls only to be nearly trampled by a hoard of girls. I quickly stepped back into the classroom. Ritsu chuckled.  
"We learned to wait five minutes for the girls to go."

I nodded,

"…Where are they heading anyway?"  
"The Host Club."  
I blinked. I could _not_ have heard him right.  
"A what club?"

"You'll have to see it yourself," he shook his head, "Music Room Three."

I bobbed my head,  
"Okie dokie- I'll go see what's going on that they have _fangirls,_" I shivered and headed to Music Room Three. At least where I thought Music Room Three was until Ritsu pointed in the other direction,  
"Ah, it's that way."  
"I knew that."  
****

It still took me ten minutes to find the Music Room. _Seriously, there's like six music rooms?! Who needs that many music rooms!? And this is is supposed to be the __abandoned__ one? Geesh. _I opened the doors and was greeted by bright lights and flower petals. _Are they magicians too?_

"~Welcome to the Host Club!"


	4. Friends For The Friendless

**Chapter 3- Friends For The Friendless:**

**Sena:  
**_Did I die? Is this Hell? No there's cake- not Hell. But seriously, what is this? _I looked around and blinked- at least my eyes got adjusted to the lights. When I finally could see- I wish I was still blinded because there was no way I was looking at four hot guys, a little cute blonde kid, and Haruhi (who was cross dressing apparently).

"Oh," the normal-sized blonde one said as he bowed and kissed my hand, "I believe you are the magician that my father had hired. It is a pleasure to meet you princess."

"Princess?"  
He smiled,  
"But of course, you are lovely."  
I raised an eyebrow,  
"If by lovely, you mean down-right weird, then yeah."  
He deflated like a balloon and the two twins laughed.

"Oh, we like you!"

I smiled and they wrapped their arms on my shoulders,  
"Something tells us-"  
"-That you like to prank-"  
"-at least according to the secretary."  
"Whatever do you mean," I said ingenuously. They laughed,

"Don't play innocent, we know it was you-"  
"Everyone heard about it. Great job-"  
"-if we do say so ourselves."  
I smiled,  
"Thanks, Ms. _Umbridge-look-alike_ deserved it."  
"_Umbridge,"_ they asked and I just nodded- not giving an explanation. Haruhi smiled,  
"It's nice to see you again, Sena-chan."  
"You too Haruhi-chan," I smiled.

The tall scary one, _until I get a name he's called Mr. Glare, _pushed up his glasses,

"You must be the new student, admitted by the chairman for a future event next month. Sena Zauberei, age sixteen, orginated from Germany, but had moved to Japan from America- where she considered a professional and well-known street magician. In Japan, she had lived on the streets as she wasn't as popular. Despite that, still continues to do street magic- where the chairman had saw her and hired her for next month."  
I scowled momentarily,  
"You don't have to talk to me like I'm not here," then I smiled,"and yep I'm a magician through and through!"

I reached behind his ear (not easily since he's a bit taller than me) and pulled out some flowers. He looked mildly surprised,  
"How did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets," I winked.  
"That was so good, Sena-chan," the small kid, _I dub him Cutie, _cheered and tackled me.  
"I'm flattered, but I still didn't get your names."  
"Oh, my apologies princess," Blondie bowed, "This is Kyoya 'the Cool type,' Kaoru and Hikaru the 'devilish types', Hunny 'the Boy-Lolita,' Haruhi 'the natural,' and Mori 'the Silent-Wild Type.' Who would you like to host you today? Or perhaps, you would prefer me, Tamaki, the 'Princely' type," he cupped my chin and I backed away.  
"What, look, I'm not even sure what a Host Club even is."

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time in their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time in their hands, just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful," Tamaki answered and I thought the answer sounded a bit rehearsed.

"You sound like hookers," I said bluntly with a giggle. Tamaki went to a corner.  
"I can assure you," Kyoya, _nah, still Mr. Glare,_ pushed up his glasses, "that is not the type of club this is."  
"Do your clients pay you?"  
"Yes but-"  
"Hookers," I repeated, giggled, and with that- I left, wanting nothing more to do with the Host Club. _That was fun._

********  
I wondered through the halls. _Okay, I'm lost if only there was someone here to help me. _I waited for someone to show up- they didn't until after a minute passed. He was a creepy-looking guy in a cloak.

"Welcome," he said in a scary voice. I rolled my eyes, _not impressed, besides-  
"_You're late," I said and as he sputtered, I continued, "but that's not important. Who are you anyway?"  
"Nekozawa," he bowed, "President Of The Black Magic Club…we're always looking for new members, if you want to join. You get a free Beelzenef puppet."

I looked at the puppet and smiled,  
"Eh, sure, what the heck I'll join."  
He looked surprised but happy,

"Wonderful, follow me for your initiation."

_Initiation? If it includes me running around the school in a tutu singing 'I feel pretty~ Oh so pretty~' then I'm out. _Still, I followed Mr. Tall Dark and Creepy to a dark room. I couldn't help but find the whole thing a bit funny. I knew this wasn't real magic because _I know what real magic is._ Anyway, Nekozawa so far was okay.

"I'm thrilled to have another member," he said smoothly.  
"How many members are there," I asked curiously.

"Just you and me, now," he seemed happy.

I raised an eyebrow, _somehow that doesn't surprise me in a school of rich preppy kids that only one student was actually interested in 'Black Magic Club.' _He blushed slightly and I saw that the puppet blushed too. _Okay, now that's the weird part._

"So…the initiation," I drawled out. He moved around the room quickly and in a second, I had on a cloak and a puppet.

"Do you solemnly swear to be loyal to the Black Magic Club? Do never release the dark secrets of the club to the ears of the light? Do stay concealed in darkness and-"  
"Okay."  
He blinked, shocked that I cut him off. I smiled.  
"O-okay," he stuttered.  
********

I wondered around after my encounter with Nekozawa. I took off the cloak to put it in my locker and I kept the puppet in my pocket.  
"Haruhi," I called out. Haruhi turned and smiled,  
"Hey Sena-chan…sorry about the host club earlier."  
"It's fine," I waved it off, "but ah, shouldn't you be in there?"  
"They sent me to get more instant coffee," she grumbled and I laughed,  
"So, why are you dressing a male student anyway?"  
"It's a long story," she admitted and I smiled,  
"Can you shorten it then?"  
She scowled,  
"I'm in debt to the rich bastards so I have to be a host."  
I narrowed my eyes and in my serious voice I said,

"I can talk some sense into them if I need to."  
She laughed,  
"It's okay Sena-chan. Really. I'd rather pay it off myself anyway. Besides the club is…interesting to say the least."  
"Oh, speaking of clubs," I said cheerfully as I took out my puppet, "I joined the Black Magic Club!"

Her face deflated,  
"Are you sure, Sena-chan? Black Magic is-"  
"-Real dangerous" I finished, and then continued, "_but_ the type at the club isn't technically real magic. So I'm not concerned," I shrugged.

Haruhi didn't look convinced,

"If you say so…"  
"Yep!"

I decided not to go straight home since I found out where the garden was. I loved gardens- they were so peaceful and beautiful.  
"Sena-chan," I heard.

I turned to find Ritsu. I smiled and he looked a bit surprised.  
"What are you doing here," he finally asked, "I thought you would be with the host club?"  
"Nope," I popped the 'p', "I didn't really like it so here I am."  
I shrugged. Then I noticed Ritsu's little friend. I smiled and he looked at me shocked. I vaguely recognized him, _wasn't he the assistant the other day? _He smiled,  
"Aren't you that magician I saw the other day?"

_Yep, that's him apparently. _Ritsu looked between the two of us confused.

"I'm a magician," I explained, "and he was one of the guys from the crowd I had join me in an act."  
He nodded,  
"Ah, this is Sendu Tetsuya."  
I bowed to Tetsuya,  
"Sena," I said simply.

"You do magic," Ritsu finally asked and I nodded,  
"Yep. Street magician," I bowed playfully, "at your service."  
He looked at me amused, as did Tetsuya.  
"That's pretty cool," Tetsuya admitted and I smiled,  
"Thanks! Magic has been a hobby of mine and now- poof! Here I am."  
Ritsu and Tetsuya looked like they weren't sure what to make of me- but they still looked amused. _So brown points added. I didn't scare them off. _

"Are you the one that played that trick on the secretary," Ritsu asked carefully.

"Oh, guess everyone did hear about that," I mumbled, "But yeah! That was me and it was a _magic trick…_.that ended up scaring her but it was worth it since she's so…"

"Fake," Ritsu offered and I slowly nodded,  
"Mean," I decided. Tetsuya looked confused,  
"What did you do?"  
"I may or may not have made a mouse appear in her drawer."

We laughed.

When I got back to the apartment that day, I looked through my trunks to find my top hat and old magician outfit. The outfit (and top hat) was used in my performances in America and frankly, they were also my favorite performing outfits. I looked at it and then at myself in the mirror. _Okay, I'm still the same size. That's a bummer I was hoping to lose weight…_

Still, I needed to clean the outfit for next month and start practicing my tricks. I wanted the outfit because it's best to practice in the outfit you would be performing it because something things can happen. If you're used to practicing in a t-shirt and jeans, but you're performing outfit has a tailcoat then you won't be used to the tailcoat ends and might catch it on fire. _You can only make that mistake once._

Either way, when I finally did go to sleep- I fell asleep with a smile. I think that I made some new friends today, _Haruhi, Nekozawa, Ritsu, and even Tetsuya._


	5. The Magic Of Hosting

**Author Note: I would like to point out that all tricks and magic performances are ones that I have seen magicians perform before. I have no idea how they do it- and if you do know please don't tell me. While it may seem childish, I love magic acts because it gives the illusion of real magic- though in Sena's case some of it just may be real magic ;)**

**Anyway, the particular card trick in this chapter was one a magician did on Penn and Teller. If you're not familiar with it- Penn and Teller are really good, professional magicians. They're some of the best- honestly. And when the guy that came up on there did this trick- they were stumped. (The trick I am talking about it isn't the first one that she does but the other card trick she does in front of the girls).**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Criss Angel is a real magician and is pretty cool)**

**Chapter 4- The Magic of Hosting:**

**Sena:  
**I finally woke up with a smile on my face- like usual. I looked at the clock and cursed,

"_Scheiße,"_

After saying that, I blushed to myself. _I have to stop cursing in German. I mean, I remember it (I had been speaking it since I was twelve), but now a days I didn't speak it nearly as often. The issue with that- I now had a habit to curse in German. Though I guess that's a good thing so no one knows what I'm saying. Actually, I have to stop cursing in general._

Once I stopped my train my thought and realized the issue at hand- that I waws going to be late to school if I didn't high tail it out now! I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and headed out. Cursing myself that I slept in- and then I cursed more when I realized that I had planned to do something after school yesterday...but forgot. It wasn't like me to forget and I hated to forget. Dang it.

**Third Person:  
**Kyoya watched from the host club window as Sena rushed into the building. Her blue hair flew up in the wind as she ran. She was wearing something a bit brighter than her chosen outfit from yesterday. She had on pink skinny jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt with a pink scarf. He calmly headed downstairs to meet her.

"Ooph," she muffled as she ran into him. She blinked, "What are you doing? Classes start soon!"

"On the contrary, school doesn't start for another ten minutes."  
Sena blinked. _I'm…early….That's a first. I guess I ran faster than I thought- opps. Either that, or my clock is wrong…probably the second option since I know for a fact that I am no runner. _  
"So, what do you want," she asked.  
"I came here with a proposition," Kyoya stated professionally. Sena rolled her eyes, _he needs to loosen up. It's hard to live life if you can't have fun!_

"And?"  
"I wanted to ask you if you would like to join the Host Club."  
"Two things," Sena said putting up the fingers as she stated, "One, I'm a chic so I can't. Two, in case you haven't noticed I don't exactly like your club. You guys are just…doing things for your own ego- not for the sake of making women feel good. Besides, I already joined a club."  
"You can join more than one club," Kyoya pointed out, "and if you do not have an interest in joining the club. Perhaps, I can offer you an amount to join."  
"A bribe," Sena pointed out.

"A personal investment."  
"Bribe," Sena sang slightly, "but…okay."  
Kyoya nodded,

"Very well. You shall be paid at the end of next week. In the meantime, you are an entertainer for the host club."  
She gave a salute and then deflated as Kyoya continued,  
"However, before the deal is sealed I must make sure that you are…a magician worth their salt."  
"Are you asking for me to do a magic trick for you," Sena asked in disbelief.  
"Correct. If I cannot guess it, then you can join and you shall get your payment. If I do guess it, then you join, _but_ you shall not receive your payment."

Sena smiled, fully confident in her abilities. Just for his sake, she chose to do a trick she learned from her old friend in America, _Criss Angel. _  
"Deal," she cheered, "Now…a card trick."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow; _surely she does not think I will fall for such a childish magic trick._ Sena pulled out a deck of cards (one of the three she always carried with her). She shuffled the cards,  
"Now- think of a card. Just think of it, but do not, by any means, tell me the card."  
Kyoya nodded,_ Simple enough. A Seven of diamonds._ Sena nodded and then put the cards on the card- all of them face down.

"And I'll do this trick without even touching the cards."  
Kyoya raised an eyebrow, _Just what is she doing._ She moved the cards around a bit and then stepped back,  
"Now, please picture the card in your mind."

_Simple,_ Kyoya thought as he pictured the white card with seven red diamonds. Sena moved her hand over the pile- all without touching it. She took deep breaths and in a minute…a card began to move._ Impossible,_ Kyoya thought. Sure enough, the card (still face down) moved to in front of the pile.  
"Now, what was the card you were thinking of?"  
"Seven of diamonds."

Sena smirked and then moved her hand, focusing on the card, but still not touching it. The card flipped- revealing the Seven of Diamonds.  
"Impossible," Kyoya muttered.  
"Ah, so I stumped you," Sena cheered.  
"As much as I hate to admit it," Kyoya growled, "you did….congratulations."  
********

When Sena entered the horridly bright room, she winced as she was tackled by Hunny.

"Sena-chan! We heard all about you stumping Kyoya-kun!"

Sena smiled to herself- Hunny reminded her of a little, hyper kid. It was cute.  
"Yep," she said happily. The twins laughed,  
"First the secretary and now our own Kyoya! You sure are something!"

Tamaki hugged Sena tightly,  
"Oh, my daughter! You must be the best magician ever to stump Mommy!"

Kyoya glared. Sena looked at him a raised eyebrow,  
"Mommy?"

"Tamaki has views the host club as his family- with himself as the father and even Haruhi as his daughter."  
"And you're the mother," Sean said amused.

"Unluckily."  
_That's it. Mr. Glare is now Mommy-dearest. _Sena chuckled to herself.  
"Wait," the twins said nervously, "Haruhi's Tamaki's son…not daughter…"  
They nervously chuckled. Sena rolled her eyes,  
"Come on you don't think I really believe that, do you? First of all, I _am_ a magician. Which means I can easily see through illusions. Second and last of all…Haruhi lives next door to me," Sena said, "So yeah- I know she's a chick and I even met her father."  
Sena shivered slightly and Haruhi chuckled. Tamaki hugged Sena,  
"You live next to our darling little Haruhi! We must visit you sometime!"  
"How about…no," Sena pushed Tamaki off of her, "I don't let hookers into my apartment."

With that, Tamaki was sent straight to his corner to sulk.  
"Mommy," he cried, "tell her to stop calling us hookers!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"Need I remind you that as you being paid by us, that makes you a…hooker…as well."

Sena's smile dropped,

"Dang it," she mumbled and pouted.  
"You look so cute when you pout Sena-chan," Hunny said as he hugged her again.

Sena couldn't help but smile.

"As you are employed by the host club," Kyoya informed, "You must participate in any and all host club activities as well as dress in cosplay."

Sena cheered,  
"Cosplay? AWESOME!"  
**Sena:**

I sat at the couch dressed in the cosplay. I didn't like that they were cosplaying like an American circus- mostly because of the cosplay I had to wear. The twins were matching clowns- their faces painted pure white with little red dots for dimples, and their noses were painted red. Even their orange hair was spiked up. They had on the most ridicules costume outfit (but again, I would happily trade with them since I liked the costumes if ever so slightly). Their pants were purple with random colored polka dots everywhere and they didn't wear shirts- instead just a vest that matched the pants. Okay, I would wear it instead of the costume they had me in _if_ it had a shirt anyway.

Hunny was on slits. They weren't tall stilts- if they were I would imagine that he would fall. They were just tall enough that it made him as tall as most of their clients (which was shorter than Mori and about my height). He had on long purple pants over the stilts and a black shirt that was cross-checkered with purple lines. He even had on a little black and purple hat. I wasn't surprised that Mori was the strongman. He had on a leopard print leotard that went over one shoulder and a black belt around his waist. He even on a fake moustache. Kyoya was the one I was secretly laughing at- if only because as the 'juggler' he did have to juggle (something we didn't know he could do). He had on black pants and a black vest. On his table with him was several pins. He was kind of good actually. Haruhi was a clown- like the twins which gave them an 'access pass' to annoy Haruhi to Tamaki's anger. She had on dark blue pants with light blue stripes and a dark blue shirt with light blue overalls. Her face, like the twins, was painted well. Tamaki, obviously, was the Ringmaster. He had on black pants tucked into red boots, a white dress shirt, an opened red jacket with black cuffs, and a red bowtie. He even had a red top hat.

I had on a more…revealing costume as the magician. The whole get-up reminded me of _Zatana. _The black pants was more like underwear which barely my butt. I had a white dress shirt that was low-cut and a bit revealing up top and a black tailcoat jacket. I had my own black top hat, black fishnet stockings, and black heels. It was a bit similar to my outfit that I preformed in before- just a more revealing version of it.  
"Why do I have to wear this," I whined.

"As an entertainer, you are also a part of the host club and therefore you can get male clients."  
"What," I screeched, "That wasn't part of the deal!"  
"It is now."  
I glared at him and then huffed. _I'll get him back later._  
"Besides," he continued, "it is part of the cosplay afterall."

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"So are you a host, Sena-chan?"  
"What are you dressed as?"  
"Can you do any actual magic tricks?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
I felt my head throb from all the questions, but it didn't bother me. I smiled,  
"I'm not really a host, ladies. See, Kyoya had hired me as a host club entertainer- I'm a magician. Which is wonderful since I'm dressed as a circus magician."

I bowed and they squealed,

"Does that mean you can do magic tricks?"

I smiled brightly,  
"Of course I can!"  
I rolled up the sleeves of the jacket to my elbow and reached behind the ear of one of the girls, pulling out a bouquet of flowers. She cheered,  
"That's so wonderful!"

"How do you do it?"  
I handed the flowers to the girl,  
"Those are a gift," I winked, "and it's my signature trick!"  
"But how do you do it," one of them continued to question. I tsk'ed,

"As beautiful as you ladies may be, you know a magician never reveals her secrets!"

"Can you do another trick," one girl asked me. I smiled, knowing just which one I would do.  
"Of course," I looked to Kyoya, "Kyoya the wonderful juggler! Would you like to assist me?"

He scowled but then smiled,

"Of course."  
He walked over and a few of his guests followed him curiously. I pulled out a deck of cards- brand new.

"Kyoya, these are new cards, correct? The plastic is still on them?"  
"Indeed."  
"Good now," I took off the plastic wrapping and pointed to the paper seal, "that is an unbroken seal, correct?"  
"Indeed."

"Good, can you hold out your hands please?"

He did as instructed and I put the cards into his hand,  
"Now we all know these cards are untouched by human hands…until now anyway. But Kyoya, if you could please hand me the premium cards and the jokers?"

Without messing up the order of the cards, he handed me the cards. I showed them to everyone (as by now, the rest of the hosts and their clients were watching) and then put them in my pocket,

"Please show everyone what I starter deck looks like," he held them up, the faces of the cards pointing towards everyone, "as you can see, there's all the signs, in order."  
I took the cards from Kyoya, not messing up the order and had them faced down as I held them out,  
"Kyoya, please pick one of the cards."

He took out one card and I jokingly said,  
"It's okay- you can show me, I've seen this trick before," I winked and as I planned- the ladies chuckled. He did show me the card though.  
"Please sign the card."  
He took out a pen and signed his card (the six of clovers) and as I then instructed, he placed the card into the deck. I handed him the deck,  
"Now please, could you shuffle those- rather well, if you can."

He did and then as I asked again, he had the deck of cards face down in his palm. My hand was on top of the deck and then on my hand was his hand.

"Now, I think it would be kind of cool if I randomly pull out a card, and it ends up being yours, right?"  
He nodded slowly and I continued,  
"But I think it would be cooler if, without looking and from here, I grabbed your card and faced it up- making it stand out against the others."

He nodded and I still continued,  
"But what would your reaction be, if I not only faced your card up, but the whole deck was back inside the box, with the wrapper on it, and the seal undone?"  
"Impossible," he answered. I smiled and then took my hand out,  
"If you may-"

He removed his hand and everyone's eyes widened. The deck in his hands was indeed- a new deck- inside the box, inside the wrapper and even the paper seal unbroken.  
"Now, what if we take this new deck out," I unwrapped it and pointed it to the seal, "and the seal's unbroken, right?"

He nodded and then I opened the deck,  
"If you will…"  
He held out his hands and I gave him the cards,  
"Now you notice that there's no jokers or any premiums, correct?"  
"Indeed."  
"Please show the deck to everyone."  
Everyone watched as he showed the face of the cards to everyone- revealing them in the starter deck order with one card facing the opposite direction. It was right between the five and seven of clovers. I flipped the card carefully, revealing it to be the six of clovers- with Kyoya's signature. They cheered and I bowed.

"You're a great magician, Sena-chan," Hunny said cutely. I smiled,  
"Thanks, Hunny!"  
"You know a lot of magic tricks don't you. Sena-chan?"  
I winked,  
"That's what makes me a magician, isn't it?"

_Either way- it's not time for me to high-tail it out of here. I'm out of costume anyway._  
"So…See ya," I waved and then ran out before someone could drag me back in- as Haruhi told me that it did happen before. The twins ran up to me and dragged me back, _so close. _  
"We still have to get you a type," the twins tsk'ed.

"Do I have to," I whined, "Oh! Can I be the Get-Out-Of-Here type! Or that I-would-rather-be-anywhere-else?"

Kyoya sighed,  
"Do I need to remind you that employed by the host club you must give us a good reputation by acting cheerful and happy. That includes when you are here and when you are not."  
I pouted, but cheered up when I was offered some cake by Haruhi. I hugged her,

"You're a life-saver!"

I quickly ate the whole, freaking cake. Hunny stared at me with wide eyes,  
"Wow you eat as much cake as I do! You sure do like it, don't you Sena-chan?"

I winked,

"Well yeah- I mean, that's what makes me so sweet!"

Then the ground started to shake, but no one seemed too concerned. _Do I need to scream for them to notice there's a freaking earthquake! _Then it stopped as a stage-like platform raised up from the floor with a girl. I think that the twins called her _Renge._

"YOU NEED A TYPE," she declared loudly, "You would be perfect as the Magical Type!"

I smiled,  
"That's perfect!"

_Even if it's lacking the creative flare._ I giggled.

After school, I made my way to the clothes shop to carefully pick out a few clothes. I had made a quick stop to Ikuo and talked to him briefly before I continued with my journey to the clothing shop. I heard the bell chime as I went in. I smiled at the cashier and quickly picked out some things.

"Are these for your mother," the lady at the cash register asked sweetly. I smiled,  
"Actually, an old friend," I giggled, "and I am sure she'll love them!"  
"I'm sure she will," the lady agreed. She wrapped the clothes up like I asked. I paid the lady and went outside in search of Mazu. I felt a bit sad since I had forgotten to do it the other day.

Still, when I found the corner (quite a distance away and deep into a part of the messier side of the neighborhood)- I didn't see Mazu.

"Hello, Sena-chan."

I turned to see Tetsuya. I smiled,  
"Hello, Tetsuya-kun! What are you doing here?"

I made a gesture to the run-down alley. He smiled,  
"I could ask you the same thing. It's not safe here."

My eyes looked at the ground momentarily. _I know. I used to live here. Living on the streets for about two years…Yeah, I know exactly how dangerous this place can be. It's the run-down part of the neighborhood for a reason._ I forced a smile and then soon enough- the smile came naturally.

"I knew someone here…She was very kind and I wished to give her a small gift."  
He nodded with a smile,

"That's very kind of you. The only people I know of that are in this section though are beggars, runaways, and criminals."

He narrowed his eyes slightly,  
"Which is why it's unsafe for you. This is a bad neighborhood and it's getting late. Please, let me walk you home."  
I felt oddly touched by his gesture and I smiled,

"Okay…just one second, please."

I looked in the alley and saw a box- the same box which I knew that Mazu lived in. I recognized the old worn down and torn blanket- which was very thin- in the box. I made one last glance around- and I spotted Mazu heading this way. I smiled to myself and put the gift in the box- hidden slightly under the blanket. Then, I was on my way woth Tetsuya.

"Thanks," I giggled when we reached my apartment, "You didn't have to walk me all the way here."  
"It was my pleasure," Tetsuya said politely. I smiled to myself,  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow…though are you sure you'll be okay? You said it yourself, it's pretty late."

"I'll be fine," Tetsuya assured me, still as he left I muttered a good luck charm under my breath. I watched as small green sparkles that shined touched Tetsuya and then disappeared. The sparkles are invisible to everyone but the caster, thankfully. After all, as a magician, I kept to the code of honesty and therefore- didn't use my magic with my magic tricks…most of the time. Only about .1% of the time did I actually use magic in my magic tricks. I _never_ used my magic for money or anything like that. It was morally wrong.

Either way, I was weary of using it. Magic was still magic. It was real. It was mine…and there are very few people that I know that I would be okay with them knowing.

**Third Person (a bit earlier):**

Mazu headed to her box. As she walked there she thought she saw a glimpse of blue hair run by. She only wished so. That strange magician girl, Sena, was sure a delight to know. Even if their encounter was brief. A part of Miza wished that they were meet again. Another part of her wished that they didn't. She didn't know if she could face Sena. Sena was kind enough to give her that small amount of money, yet with how much Sena made, Mazu was sure that the money was almost all that Sena even had. Either way, the money was robbed off of her from a couple of criminals. Mazu sniffled, _some people in the world are so cold-hearted as to rob a poor old woman. _

She reached her box and removed her blanket- which wasn't much of a blanket anymore. Her eyes widened as a neatly wrapped box fell from it. She picked up the cutely gift-wrapped box. She opened it up. It was clothes- very nice clothes that would defiantly keep Mazu warm. There was a nice shawl, a small pillow, and a new blanket. The blanket was somewhat large but _defiantly_ warmer than her current blanket. _Who..?_ She looked at the bottom of the box, where there was a note.

_Dear Mizu,  
I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I really miss your company. I got offered a small performing job- which I used some of the money to get these for you. I know it's not much, but I hope you like it. I talked to my friend, Ikuo. He owns the bookshop a bit of ways down called Ikuo's bookshop. We made an agreement, so anytime you want, hr said you're welcomed there. He has a small soup business inside- if you ask, I'm sure he'll give you some free soup. If not, tell him that I told him to and I'll pay him back later :) _

_I wish you the best. In about a month, I should be back. Until then, please stay safe.  
~Sena  
_

After reading the note, Mazu's eyes slightly watered and she smiled, _Sena is certainly a very good girl indeed._


	6. Magic Burst

**Chapter 5- Magic Burst:**

**Sena:**

I blew a single piece of blue hair out of my eyes and then continued looking at my book, _HexerBuch derZaubersprüche, _also known as _Spellcaster's Book of Spells._ I never really considered myself of a spell caster, or a witch because what I did wasn't really the work of a witch. Witches, while some were good, used the magic of the Black Book- in other words, _they were dark magic casters._ I, on the other hand, used magic of the light- _pure white magic._ Though the two are often confused, there was a difference.

_Magic 101 For Dummies- 1. Black Magic was a big no-no and very dangerous (Nekozawa's club, I learned, was mostly fake but the few things they did was actually white magic and not black but I didn't have the heart to tell him). 2. Whatever you do, do not mess with magic if you have no idea what you are doing. 3. Magic isn't something you just learn. It's a natural-born gift._

Since I was from Germany, I learned magic from my German buds, but I learned a bit in America. Every country had its own 'brand' of magic, so to say. To be a real _professional_ _spell caster_ you must've learned at least five spells from about 50 different countries and they can take a while. Either way, my magic wasn't very advanced, so to say. It was really simple. I was once told that I had the potential to be a really great spell caster, but I think magic _tricks_ was more of my calling.

I could have used magic in my performances, but I very solemnly do. I actually learned real _magic tricks,_ like a real magician and I used those instead. Real magic was my…back up plan. I used it to do good-luck charms before my performances, and if something goes wrong- a quick charm to make it right. It was my confidence.

I was happy to be a spell caster, not a witch. The number of bad spell casters was very low, where as the number of witches-gone-bad was extremely high. Not only that, but I knew a few witches that were very 'stereotypical.' They had brooms, cauldrons, etc. Though, there were some witches that hated those stereotypes too.

Spell casters also weren't as well known. We were more complex. We had a larger history. That was another difference between witches and spell casters. Witches- most of them were evil, more did black magic than white magic, almost anyone could become a witch (if they have just a teeny tiny amount of that natural-born gift). Spell casters- mostly good, more did white magic than black magic, not just anyone could do it. Most of the time, people were born into a family of spell casters then grew up to be a spell caster themselves. Someone who did become a spell caster later in life had to actually have a spell caster in the family somewhere down the line. There were only female spell casters as well. The males of the family could do workable potions, but not actual spells, charms, or hexes. It was for that reason that in Spell Caster communities that females were viewed as higher in rank. I had found a community of Spell Casters in Germany- it was charmed so that it was hidden to anyone but spell casters. Since spell casters were mostly kind and loving in nature, they took me in when they found me (I was about five years old, my parents were assumed dead). I lived there until I moved to America.

Witches, however, were a bit different. I knew a few good ones, and a few bad ones (I met them in America). Their communities were simply based on magic-abilities. In other words, how well you good could do magic. They were okay people- most of the time. But it was charmed to be hidden to everyone but witches and spell casters (the two often conversed. It wasn't like spell casters and witches hated each other. We were just slightly different in a few things and weary).

Either way, I loved using my magic when I did- again very solemnly did I use it. I mostly did charms though. I wasn't a fan of hexes- _but if that Umbridge-like secretary suddenly pulls out a blood-quill, then she'll be hexed faster than she could say 'stupefy'. _

I giggled. I loved _Harry Potter._ I had watched all the movies, read all the books, in my free time. I was introduced to it in America by one of my witch friends and BOOM- I was instantly hooked. I turned my attention back to my book. I was working on spells- not exactly my specialty since I lacked focus sometimes. Not only that, but some spells were in Latin. Due to my German accent, Latin spells were a bit harder for me because pronunciation had to be perfect.

_"__Pristisapparet,"_ I said confidently in Latin and a bunny appeared. My face dropped,

_"_You were supposed to be a dragon," I pouted. The bunny crinkled its nose and I smiled. I petted its fur,  
"I don't suppose you breathe fire, do you," I giggled.

I giggled as the smoke blew up in Nekozawa's face. I was a bit glad it didn't land on me because it would have stained my black purse which was on the floor (it was red smoke). Nekozawa's face seemed a bit colored red as well. He coughed and I looked at him amused- _least he's okay._ I looked into the pot, but I was pulled backwards by Nekozawa,  
"Sena-chan! Be careful, I don't know if it will explode again."  
I blushed lightly and then giggled,  
"I'll be okay, Neko!"

He seemed a bit flustered and then left momentarily to get new ingredients. I looked into the pot. It was supposed to be black- but instead it was a light red color. If Nekozawa gets the same ingredients, it still wouldn't work. My sixth sense (my gut/magical sense) told me that it needed something…more. But I couldn't quite place it. So instead, I waved my hand over it,  
_"__Drehen__und wenden, die Farb bewegt, werden die schwarz Sie waren zu sein. Beheben."_

The spell was in German, and if translated to English probably wouldn't sound as mystic as it did in German. Either way, the potion inside the pot turned as it slowly changed to a black color. I smiled and then I heard something break. I turned to see Nekozawa- watching me with a shocked expression. In his hand was broken glass- a tube he must have gripped too hard,  
"You're a real witch," he said as a large smile slowly spread across hi face,"the prayers of the club had been answered! Teach me your ways!''  
I sighed, _not this..._I smiled slightly,  
"Actually, a spell caster," I winked,"Close enough though!"

I looked at his hand and my eyes widened,  
"Neko! You're hands are bleeding!"

He was still smiling, but he blushed when I grabbed his hand and looked over it concerned.  
"This is really bad…"

A small faint smile was on my lips, _he already knows anyway so.._

"I may be able to fix it!"

"Please do, lovely spell caster," he bowed his head and I felt a bit flustered- _What's with all the attention? Gah! He's going to make me blush!_

I held his hand and closed my eyes slightly,  
"_Schlaufeund Ausbessern, Reparatur der Haut," _I was glad that the spell was in German- _so no bunnies this time!_

I opened my eyes slightly and saw the faint gold shimmer go from my hand onto his and his wound closed up. He looked at me awed,  
"That is…amazing."  
****

_I still can't believe Nekozawa knows. He's lucky though. I trust him with it because he's…sort of a witch. I mean, he's trying. And he understands the importance of it being a secret. He's one of the very few people I trust (Ikuo, Haruhi, Ritsu, Tetsuya being the others). Either way, I haven't told any non-magical about my powers before. This is bound to be interesting._

Either way, I didn't have to host today (I did go to the Black Magic Club today instead after all). _I wonder if maybe a change in scenery when I do the spells may help?_ With that thought (_I think it's a pretty good idea- nyan!)_, I headed to the garden after I put up my cloak in my locker. I put the pet in my purse.

It was well after school hours- I knew that the host club was done for the day too. The school looked pretty dark- I didn't see any lights. So, I assumed that no one was there. I headed to a deep part of the garden- away from prying eyes. I looked around and it seemed safe. I let the smell of roses comfort me as I took the book out of my purse. I knew there was a small risk of putting the book in my bag- but I wasn't too worried. _After all, the purse does have an anti-thief charm._ I smiled and read the words on the page- _let's see…the dragon didn't work- and I have yet to get rid of the many bunnies (I tried the spell a few times each with the same result)…so this time, I'll try…_I closed my eyes and let my finger land on a random part of the page. I smiled,

"Okay," I said to myself, "conjuring up a black cat."  
_Dragons, cats, and bunnies oh my! Either way- all the animal spells must be bad luck. But it was important. Spell casters were nature-lovers, we prided ourselves on our ability to care for animals. Even if it was dragons or cats or mice or kangaroos (long story)._

_"__Risus Pulchritudinem v-,"_  
"Sena-chan?"  
"_-na dang it."_

I winced as a small bunny appeared and then hopped away. _Why is it always bunnies? Oh yeah, they're my spirit animal. _Every spell caster, and witch, had an inner animal. The animal was what they were most like, most capable with, and they bonded with that animal a lot (if they got a pet that was their inner animal then the pet would never leave their side). _And not to mention when an animal-conjuring spell usually went bonkers…it was the inner animal that appeared. Luckily, mine's not a dragon…._I giggled, _that would be cool though._

Then I realized that I had messed up because someone had spoken to me. I turned with wide eyes to see Tetsuya and Ritsu. _Three people in one day…I could always do a memory spell but then he would forget me entirely and I don't want that. He's still my friend. _I smiled innocently,  
"Hello Tetsuya! Ritsu!"  
"What…what were you doing," Tetsuya asked concerned. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly,

"Ahh…nothing?"  
They both gave me pointed looks and I smiled- but it was an innocent _I-didn't-steal-the-last-cookie_ smile.

"…Magic," I admitted with a defeated sigh.  
"Black Magic," Ritsu said with wide eyes, "That you learned from the Black magic Club," he then accused me. I pouted,  
"Na-uh," I tsk'ed, "First- it's _white_ magic. Second of all, it's because I'm a _Spellcaster._"

They both were unconvinced. I ran a hand through my hair,

"Okay uhh…I come in peace?"

_Ah, they're chuckling now. I broke the ice- that's a good step….I still have a lot of explaining to do though._  
"Sena-chan," another voice called and I turned to see Nekozawa.

"It's lovely outside, but still dangerous. I wish to walk you home," he bowed slightly and then smirked, "lovely spellcaster."  
I blushed faintly and Tetsuya seemed unnerved and a bit mad.

"I'll walk you home too."  
"I as well," Ritsu agreed.

_Cool, I got my own gang now._

When we finally got to my apartment, Tetsuya and Ritsu were a bit calmer. I had explained that I was a spellcaster and I explained what it was very carefully. Nekozawa, however, failed to believe it was white magic and therefore still thinks that I am an 'artist in the black arts.' _His words, not mine. _Either way, when I opened the door, I offered for them to come in. Ritsu politely declined that he had to get back but Nekozawa and Tetsuya eagerly came in.

"It's cute," Tetsuya smiled as he picked up a bunny. Then he noticed the other twenty bunnies. Nekozawa looked at me in utter confusion. I giggled. Tetsuya looked at me for an explanation,  
"Why do you have so many bunnies?"

"…A spell gone wrong."

"What were you trying to do that you accidentally got bunnies," Tetsuya said in disbelief. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly,  
"I was trying to conjure a dragon."  
"A dragon," they said in disbelief. I shrugged,  
"It would've been a baby one," I defended, "and they're pretty nice, cute…and baby ones are small!"


	7. Mystical Park

**Chapter 6- Mystical Park:**

**Sena:  
**_T.G.I.F., _I sang in my head. Then plopped down on my bed, _thank goodness it's Friday._ I snuggled into my warm blankets. I was in my comfy pajamas (which was a black tank top and black shorts that I had bought. The shirt had a pink 'evil bunny' on it with the words '_I'm changing my naughty ways to naughtier ones.'_) and fluffy warm socks. I buried my head into the pillow- not caring if my hair was a mess or even that I didn't have a bra on.

_It's Friday,_ I yawned and then tried (and failed) to bury myself farther into the pillow and blankets. _Least I got rid of all those cute bunnies…_I felt a small warm bundle on my side. I smiled as I saw it was _Haschen._ _The one bunny I kept from my spell. She's now my cute little fluffball pet and friend. My bounded animal. _Bounded animals- the one animal (of your spirit animal of course) that would bound to you for life and never leave your side. And now I have one. _Haschen, _though I called her _Fluffball_. She was a cute little bunny and was all white- except she had two patches of dark gray. One patch was over her eye and the other patch of gray fur was on one of her ears. Her fur was a tiny bit long for a bunny though.

I petted her soft fur,  
"_Aww,"_ she said in that cute little squeaky voice and her foot pounded against the bed in enjoyment like a dog, _"that's the spot."  
Yeah, I'll never regret charming her to speak. It's a hard spell and only works with your own bounded animal- very few exceptions so there's not talking animals everywhere. Besides, they know to not speak in front of people who are not magical- for the most part._

"_You okay, Sena," _Fluffball asked cutely. I giggled and petted her behind the ears,  
"You are so cute, little fluffball."  
If possible, the bunny pouted.  
"_'m not cute,"_ she protested. I giggled and patted her head,  
"Sure you aren't."

Then, I plopped back into the pillows and blankets. _Sweet, sweet sleep…_Then the phone (the one attached to the apartment since I don't have a cell) rang. I groaned and put a pillow over my head. Then I felt _Haschen_ jumping on my back,  
"_Sena! Sena! The phone's ringing!"  
"_Let it go to voicemail," I said muffled from the pillow I had my face in. She didn't stop though. She kept jumping.  
"Ow, ow," I said, "okay! I'm up!"  
I smiled and then petted her behind the ears. Then I answered the phone,  
"Hello?"  
"_Hello, Sena."  
"_Kyoya?"  
"_That is correct. I called to inform you that the host club is going to a park. As you are employed by us, and part of the club, you are required to come."  
"_But sleep," I whined.  
"_Can wait. We are already here."  
_Then there was a dial tone. _Wait, already here?_ The door to my bedroom opened and I screamed. _Haschen_ jumped sky-high (well as high as she could, but there was ceiling after all) and then plomped back down with a thud only to run and hide behind me. I threw pillows at them  
"Get out! Get out! Get out! I'm only in PJs!"

They turned a bit red and quickly rushed out- closing the door behind them. I sighed in relief.

_"They're hot,"_ _Haschen_ whispered, "_If I wasn't a bunny…"  
_I turned red again. I looked to _Haschen, okay that was seriously funny because of her high-pitched voice, chipmunk-like voice._

"For a bunny," I whispered back, "you're a bit of pervert."

_Seriously, who would have thought my bounded animal- a bunny no less, would be a bit of a pervert? Just where did she come from anyway?_  
"_Yep-yep!"  
_I shh'ed her,  
"Stay quiet," I whispered, "they can't hear you!"

She nodded her tiny little bunny head. I then quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. When I got out, the hosts were still a bit red.

"We're sorry, Sena-chan," Hunny cried as he tackled me, "We didn't mean to walk in on you while you were indecent!"

I smiled, _Can't stay mad at that Cutie,_

"It's okay Hunny. You didn't mean to."

Then he spotted _Haschen. _His eyes widened and he ran over and picked her up,

"Sena-chan! You have a bunny!"  
Kyoya wrote away on his notebook. Haruhi raised an eyebrow,  
"That wasn't there last time."

I smiled,  
"Her names _Haschen,_ but I also call her Fluffball," I giggled, "and I got her yesterday Haruhi-chan!"  
Tamaki hugged me tightly,  
"YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!"  
"….Can't….breathe…"  
_"You're choking her,"_ a cute little voice said and I glared her. She hopped away quickly, giggling slightly.

"What was that," Hunny asked. I coughed,

"Nothing," I squeaked out- making my voice going as high as _Haschen_. "Lack…of…oxygen…."

"I AM SO SORRY MY DAUGHTER," Tamaki cried.

I whistled at the place. I looked around and then turned to Haruhi,  
"When he said park, I didn't think he meant a _water park."_

She nodded in agreement. Then the twins grabbed our arms and dragged us to the changing rooms. My jaw dropped at all the swimsuits.

"You need a cute swimsuit," the twins said, "and therefore," they pushed us both to the maids, "do your best!"

They left us in the hands of the maids. Haruhi grumbled something about them being _rich bastards._ The maids gave us evil smirks and I shuddered. In a minute, I was undressed and put into a frilly bikini,  
"Ah, no offense, but I think this is better suited for Haruhi."  
Then BOOM- I was in another swimsuit. Haruhi glared at me while she was in the pink bikini that was ruffled,

"Thanks a lot."  
I smiled cheekily and then looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a two-piece that was light purple. The top was all ruffles and covered all the way to a bit past my waist. The bottoms weren't ruffles, just a normal bikini bottom.  
"I like it," I said cheerfully. Haruhi sighed,

"That makes one of us."

"Oh don't be so negative," I tsk'ed, "you look really cute!"  
Then we were pushed out of the changing rooms were Tamaki shoved Haruhi a pair of over clothes.  
"A lady shouldn't show so much skin," he said while looking away and blushing. I didn't point out that Haruhi wasn't the only lady. I didn't want to wear those terrible clothes (seriously, yellow and green!?)

I couldn't help but laugh as Tamaki and the twins got into a huge water gun fight (over Haruhi no less). _Man, those guys are a riot. I won't admit it out loud, but I take back all bad things I have ever said about them. _I giggled and Hunny walked up to me,  
"Do you wanna swim with me, Sena-chan?"  
I smiled,  
"Sure thing, Hunny!"  
With that, we both jumped into the pool. Well he walked in and I did a cannon-ball that soaked the nearby Kyoya and Mori (who was keeping an eye on Hunny). I gave a sheepish laugh,  
"Ahah! Sorry?"  
_Not sorry- that was hilarious._ Kyoya glared at me but I shrugged it off. I heard Tamaki ranting on and on about something and then he slipped on a banana peel. _Where do those things keep coming from anyway? It's like someone put a bad-luck curse on that guy._ Then his bad luck spread as he hit the button and Hunny and I was sucked into this whirlpool. I got dunked underwater. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to hold my breath as long as I could. When I was a above air, I quickly did a quick minor cast,  
"_liceatrespirare,"_

The small cast was Latin, so I hoped I didn't screw it up. But either way, the cast would help me breathe underwater- which was needed since as soon as I finished I was under the water again in the rapid whirlpool. When I finally opened my eyes again, I was on solid ground, tossed out of the whirlpool. I smiled, _thank goodness it worked._

"_Yay you're alive!"_

My eyes widened and I saw _Haschen_.  
"You can't be here," I gasped, "they'll see you! Or hear you!"

"_Na-uh! I'm your bounded animal. I don't leave, so nya!"_

I giggled and petted her behind the ears,  
"Yeah, you're right, but please stay hidden _and quiet."  
"You got it!"_

With that she hopped into some bushes just as Hunny washed up. Concerned, I ran up to him.

"Hunny!"  
He didn't move. I listened and he wasn't breathing either. _No! Noo! He can't! I just…I don't even know CPR!….but I do know spells._ Desperate I recalled the cast and said it under my breath,  
"_Atem des lebens."_

It was a dangerous spell- sort of. It brought back a person to life- if it wasn't too late. It only worked if they would have lived if, say, someone did CPR or did those shove-things from an ambulance. But to a person who doesn't know CRP, or doesn't have the equipment handy, they can do the spell and it would perform the same thing. It was sealed with a kiss and can only be used once on a person (in other words, if the spell was cast on Hunny again it wouldn't work because it was already cast on him before). Either way, I brought my lips to his and when I pulled away, he gasped for air.

"Sena-chan…you saved me…"

I smiled brightly,  
"Of course I did! You're my friend, aren't you!"  
He giggled and then turned serious as he hugged me tightly,  
"Thank you."  
When he let go, he was back to the bubbly person he always was.

"We gotta go find the others! I bet they're worried silly!"

Hunny and I watched from the trees as Mori stood in front of a police force with Haruhi in his arms (oddly enough). Hunny's expression darkened and before I could something- he was swinging on a vine and knocked out one of the officers. I was tempted to do a few charms to help him- but he did fine on his own. _That's cool. I knew he was a champ at fighting and all…but I never expected that._ I turned my attention back to their conversations- since the cops were already down.  
"I bet you missed me huh, Takashi?"  
"Hmm."  
"Where's Sena-chan," Haruhi asked. It was at that moment that I swung myself down upside down on the tree. The only thing holding me up was my knees.  
"Here I am!"

Haruhi sighed,  
"And just how are you going to get down?"  
I smiled sheepishly,  
"Uhh…"  
Mori walked over and grabbed my waist. He carefully sat me down. I smiled,

"Thanks!"

At the end of the day, I was finally free! By free, I meant that I was free from the host club and free to sleep the rest of the weekend away. _Haschen_ hopped onto the bed next to me.  
"_Sena!"_

I petted her behind the ears and her foot thumped,  
"I should have named you _Thumper."_

She crinkled her nose and her little bunny ears folded plopped down against her head,

"_But…I like Haschen!"_

I giggled,  
"I know."

I changed back into pajamas and then plopped back down into the bed. I buried myself under the blankets and put my head into the pillow. The phone began to ring. Yawning, I took the phone off the receiver so it wouldn't ring anymore. If it was important that they would call me later. I saw _Haschen_ giving me a look- _how do bunnies give me looks anyway?_ Finally, I think that she understood that I was going to sleep and _no one_ was going to do anything to stop me. I fell asleep with her curled up at my side.


	8. A Friend Collage

**Author Note:**  
**Each short thing between the bolded numbers is a separate scene- hence why's like a collage. I got tired of the dashes and stars and I hope that the bolded numbers work better. HOWEVER if it is -***- it's because it's a related and you'll see what I mean.**  
**~CWA**

**(P.S. In a few scenes- PRANK WAR IS ON!)**

**Chapter 7- A Friend Collage:**

**Third Person:**

Sena bit her lip trying not to laugh. Then she couldn't hold it in anywhere, erupting into a series of giggles,  
"You…you're pink!"

Nekozawa blushed. Another spell gone wrong had landed with Nekozawa's cloak….being pink. Sena giggled again. Then she realized that she was just embrassing Nekozawa more. She giggled and hugged him,

"Aw! Sorry Neko- but you're pink!"

She let go and landed on the floor in another fit of giggles.

**8800888333**

Sena landed on the bed with a plop. The phone rang and she pouted,  
"Why does it always ring just when I'm about to go to sleep?"

_Haschen _laughed,  
"_That's funny!"_

Sena shh'ed her as she answered the phone,  
"Kyoya," she coughed, "Beach? I..can't. I know the deal," she sneezed, "but I…I'm not feeling to good…I know," she coughed again, "but…I didn't think you would want to lower your sales if your clients ended up sick by me."  
She nodded and then the call ended. She plopped down on the bed again,  
"Well, my payment from the host club dropped a bit, but eh," she cuddled into the pillow, "_sleep…"_

She didn't feel like going to the beach with the host club. She was too tired. All the practicing for her routines got her easily exhausted. _Haschen_ looked at her,

"_It's not nice to fake being sick, you know."_

Sena stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah…you're right, but I won't do it again! I promise!"

**73030000**

_Male clients,_ Sena thought with a small pout, _I have to deal with male clients._  
"You're pretty cute when you pout," one guy said with a smirk.

Honestly, it didn't bother Sena too much- okay, that's a lie. She called the host club hookers and now…she was officially part of the hooker club. Because now she had male clients- that started to ask her to host them as soon as they knew about it. Again, not so bad if the twins didn't decide to have some fun…by having her dress as a maid- short dress and all. _They are going to get pranked. No doubts about it now._

**83959345**

Tetsuya couldn't help but smile as Sena stood on her tip toes with her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. She was trying to reach a peach. When the tip-toe didn't work, she tried jumping. Finally, she gave a small glance around and only saw Tetsuya and Ritsu. She smiled and then snapped her fingers. Small speckles of golden dust floated around and reached to the peach, plucked it off the tree, and slowly lowered it to Sena's hand. She smiled,  
"Yay!"

Tetsuya chuckled slightly,

"Was that really necessary?"  
"I haven't had peaches in a while," she admitted, "but yay! Peach!"

She took a bite of the peach to prove her point and groaned at how good it tasted. Tetsuya blushed slightly and Ritsu chuckled. Sena looked at them innocently,  
"What," she moaned, "it tastes so good!"

**293547484**

Sena yawned- _Hanschen_ had kept her up all night. _Last time that bunny gets sugar. How did she even get sugar?_ The ladies at the host club looked at her,

"Are you tired Sena-chan?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"You feel alright, don't you?"  
Sena nodded,  
"Thanks for your concern," she smiled cheerfully, "But I-," she yawned, "I'm just a bit tired."

Sena yawned again and put her head on the desk. When she woke up, the twins were snickering. Hunny was giggling. _What are they laughing at? _Haruhi sighed and handed her a mirror- letting Sena see the many doodles on her face. Sena looked to the twins,

"Oh, it's on now!"  
**-***-**

Sena giggled to herself as she sat on the couch. Then she smiled.  
"Why are you smiling," Haruhi asked cautiously.

"Prank war," Sena answered simply and watched as the twins opened the door to the changing room- only to try (and fail) to run as _millions_ of ping pong balls flooded out of the room. They tripped and landed with a thud. They looked to Sena- who winked and then walked out.  
"You know," Kaoru said to his brother, "I'm beginning to think she was serious about the prank war."

The two of them smiled evilly,

"It's on!"

Sena whistled to herself in the shower and washed her hair. When she got out, she dried it and then looked in the mirror. She screamed. _Haschen_ laughed,  
"_Your hair is pink!"  
_Sena giggled,  
"Yeah I know!"  
She smiled brightly as she looked at her new pink hair. _This has to be the twins. _She looked in her shampoo bottle- and like she thought, it was hair dye. She giggle and snapped her fingers. Blue sparkles covered her hair, and the pink locks turned blue again. The next day at the host club, she went up to the twins and set the shampoo bottle on the table in front of them,  
"Nice try," she giggled, "and I don't know how you got into my apartment…but you'll have to do better than that!"

The twins looked out their window in shock,  
"I don't know how she does it," Kaoru said, "but she's good!"

Their whole house was covered in TP, as was their fountain and their tree. The limo was wrapped in plastic. They both laughed when they saw the dog was wrapped in toilet paper.

**-***-  
** Sena yawned and stretched as she woke up.  
"HAHA!"  
She jumped and saw the whole school laughing at her. She looked down. She was still in her pajamas. She was still in her bed. _THOSE TWINS ACTUALLY MANAGED To MOVE MY BED WITH ME IN IT ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL!? _ Then, she laughed.

**-***-  
**The twins itched their heads and sides as they walked to the host club. Hikaru started to scratch violently at his back. Sena laughed and then winked,

"Some itch you got there," she giggled, _just an itchy hex….a lot more affective then itchy powder and doesn't go away for a while._

Kyoya, of course, wasn't happy as the twins' clients didn't find it nearly as hilarious as Sena did.

**-****-  
**Haruhi smacked Sena and the twins upside the head,

"That's it! You guys need to stop with this ridiculous prank war!"  
Sena pouted and the twins huffed.

"But it's fun," Sena whined.

Haruhi glared and she gulped. At the end of just one week of the prank war- both sides had taken their toll. The twins' teeth were dyed red, their limo was dyed pink, Sena's hair was two different colors (she didn't have the time to use magic to get it back so it was currently red and blue), and she had to wear a large hoodie and ugly khakis (the twins hid all her clothes). Then, Sena giggled,

"It was really fun, boys," she held out her hand, "Truce?"  
The twins looked at each, nodded, and the shook her hand,  
"Truce!"  
When Sena got home, she used her magic to get her hair to normal and to make all her clothes reappear.

**2345903**

Sena smiled as she walked and talked with Ritsu and Tetsuya. When they finally reached the house of the Kasanoda Syndicate, Sena whistled,  
"Wow."

Tetsuya smiled faintly. Ritsu couldn't help but laugh at Sena's awe-struck expression. _Holy cow they're locked up like Fort Knox! _  
"…Why is it so guarded?"

Ritsu raised an eyebrow,  
"The Kasanoda Syndicate…the mafia."  
Sena's eyes widened,  
"You're a mafia son!"

Ritsu backed away slightly- a bit worried that Sena wouldn't like that he was in the mafia. To his surprise, she just giggled,

"Well, if someone ever hurts me, I'll be sure to let you know," she winked.

"You're not mad," Tetsuya asked slowly.

"Why would I be? I find it kind of cool!"

**397548540358**

_"You're going to get burned again," Haschen _warned. Sena stuck out her tongue,

"Na-uh! Just watch!"

She was baking cookies- or rather trying to bake cookies. She wanted to do something for her friends. So far, each batch ended up being burnt- and she ended up burning herself in the process as well. She reached into the oven with her mitts and carefully took it out.  
"OUCH," she exclaimed as she got burnt yet again. _Haschen_ watched from her spot on the counter.  
"_Told you so!"_

Sena stuck out her tongue,  
"What are you doing on the counter anyway!"  
_Haschen_ quickly hopped down. Sena sighed and then snapped her fingers,

"I'll just make a magical batch!"

_"Is that even safe?"  
"_….yes?"

The next morning, Sena had a large smile on her face and two containers of cookies. One was for the host club and the other for her own special group of friends. Hunny had eagerly took the cookies and it was split between the hosts. Kyoya had politely declined but the second he opened his mouth, Sena shoved a cookie in. At his glare, she whistled innocently. Kyoya chewed it,  
"It is…rather good."  
Sena smiled and the hosts all agreed. After delivering the first batch, she ran to Nekozawa.

"Neko!"

She handed him a cookie- unlike the others it was black (dyed) and in white frosting it had a little cat face that resembled his puppet. He smiled gratefully and took the large cookie. He took a bite,  
"That's….delicious."

Sena giggled,

'Thank you!"  
Then she was off to deliver the others. Tetsuya and Ritsu both liked her cookies as well. With that- her cooking missions succeed.

**189045325**

Sena petted _Haschen_ behind the ears,

"You're a good little friend and pet, you know that?"  
"_Yep-yep!"_

Sena giggled. _Haschen_ then hopped away and came back with Sena's purse. She hid herself in the purse,  
"_Now I can come with you more easily instead of just hiding in the bushes."_

Sena cheered.

**3985439873**

The host club blinked. Their clients were gone and Sena rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. The purse she hid _Haschen_ was…not anti-theft. The charm had worn off. As a result, the twins had taken the purse. The second they reached in though, they got bit. They yelped and dropped the purse in shock and _Haschen_ poked her little head through.  
"Sena-chan," Hunny giggled as he picked up the bunny, "Why is your little bunny in your purse?"

Sena smiled,

"She gets lonely when I'm at school!"

**390847963**

Sena straightened her posture slightly and held her arms out steadily. Hunny nodded,  
"Just like that Sena-chan!"  
Mori nodded as well. Sena took a deep breath and then…Hunny and her began their match. It lasted ten minutes, but Sena was beaten.

"It's okay Sena-chan," Hunny giggled, "You'll get better! And you're already better than most people!"

Sena didn't answer, instead she focused on the little stars about her head. Hunny gasped and ran over,

"Oh no! I didn't hurt you did I, Sena-chan?"

He looked her over thoroughly before she giggled,  
"I'm okay!"  
Mori held out his hand and helped her up. She swayed slightly with a giggle,  
"See…I'm okie dokie!"

_Just insanely dizzy._ She went and got dressed and then grabbed her purse that was laying safely on the floor. She could sense that _Hanschen_ wasn't that happy with her though. Sena giggled,  
"Thanks for the lessons, Hunny-chan! Mori-chan! I need it!"

**29543098453**

Sena sighed and looked through her spell book. _Haschen_ watched her curiously,

"_Are you practicing?"  
_Sena smiled and giggled,

"Yep! But so far…"

She gestured to the pile of carrots,  
"…I ended up with carrots by accident."  
_Haschen's _eyes widened and she hopped into the pile,

_"That's perfect!"_


	9. Nightmares are not magical

**Author Note: So, no school today (for the people that go to school, online school- no such luck). It's absolutely freezing, snowing, and icy outside. I am currently under a heating blanket and a normal blanket with fuzzy socks and hot chocolate. Since it's so cold outside- I have nothing else to do besides work on the story (stories actually since I have some written that I haven't put on Fanfiction yet since I am working out kinks- and I don't like having more than two stories in progress that I have to update). Anyway, another chapter for all you lovely people because (if you're somewhere cold like I am right now, though normally it doesn't snow in my state), you're probably stuck at home under a blanket too with nothing else to do besides watch Netflix and read fanfics, here's another chapter! Enjoy.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Nightmares are not magical:**

**Sena:**  
_~I feel pretty, oh so pretty~ _I sang in my head as I swayed to the imaginary beat.

"_What are you doing," Haschen_ asked.

I giggled and continued getting ready for school. I kissed her cute little furry head,  
"Getting ready for school, silly!"

_Haschen_ looked a bit flustered. I giggled again,  
"Oh, you are just too cute!"  
"_Not cute!….and what's with your outfit?"  
_ I looked at myself in the mirror. I had spent a tiny bit of the money on another outfit (I now had five). _I'm not really a good saver…hehe…_ Either way, I thought it was a cute outfit. I had on a frilly black skirt that went mid-thigh, and a black lacey see-through top that I wore over a blue tank top that was a lighter color than my hair- and more blue.  
I was in a really good mood- _I feel like I could kiss someone! I am just so excited and hyper! _I think it was the energy drink. _I knew I shouldn't have drank that. Haschen warned me but I didn't really pay attention. I feel like I can jump to touch a plane! _I hopped slightly as I continued getting ready- putting my hair into pigtails with black ribbons.

"So, how does this look, Fluffball?"  
_"Bleh- Gothic Lolita."  
_I giggled,  
"And just how do you even know that?"

"_Laptop."_

_Ah, that explains my browser history._ The laptop was the one actually expensive thing I had bought. Again though- only a fraction of the half I had been paid. I was determined to save the rest of the money and the other half of it for something _big…_.like a house.

Then what _Hanschen_ said really settled in my mind, '_bleh- Gothic Lolita.'_

"Hey," I protested, "What's wrong with Gothic Lolita?"

"_It's a bit dark for you."_

I stared at her blankly,

"I like Gothic Lolita….I don't wear it often."

"_Here."_

She dragged out a pair of black skinny jeans,

"_These instead."_

I took the jeans with a small smile,  
"Thanks, fluff."

_Did I just get fashion advice from a talking bunny? It's sad that I consider that normal._  
********

When I got to the school, I was smiling more brightly than usual. I felt so cheery- so happy.

"_No more energy drinks for you," Hanschen_ whispered to me from her spot in my purse. I zipped the purse,  
"You need to shush-shush!"

_She might be right though! _I giggled and made my way to class 1-D. Ritsu seemed surprised a bit to see me skip to the seat next to him. He nodded and then closed his eyes. I was used to him dozing on and off during class by now. I giggled and grabbed a small felt pen. A few students gave me amused looks and curious stares. I giggled and ignored them. I continued to draw a heart on Ritsu's cheek. I colored it in just before he woke up. He glared at everyone that was staring at him in class and then looked at me,

"What did you do?"

I giggled,  
"I had an energy drink! I needed to do something! I just couldn't sit here and stay still," I pouted slightly. He narrowed his eyes and I giggled while handing him a small compact mirror that I had in my purse (_Hanschen _handed it to me when I reached in- she was careful to not be seen though). He gaped,  
"M-m-ma!"  
"Nope, just me," I giggled.  
********

At lunch, I decided to eat with Nekozawa instead of Ritsu. I had told Ritsu that I was sorry and everything though so he knew about it and wasn't that upset. Though he did seem a bit cautious. I felt a bit bad but I would feel even worse if Nekozawa went another day all alone. Besides, I had promised Nekozawa that I would eat lunch with him one day. I found him in the club room- like usual. While it was dark, something seemed a bit off. Either way when I saw Nekozawa I tackled him in a large hug- still a teeny tiny bit hyper from the energy drink I had.

"Neko!"

I saw a faint blush on his cheeks as I hugged him tightly. Then I noticed. Nekozawa wasn't wearing his cloak and his hair was blonde.  
"Blonde."  
He looked up shocked and then blushed slightly,

"I didn't think you'd actually show up…"  
I continued to dangle from his neck in a hug,  
"Blonde," I repeated.

"Yes?"  
"Blonde."

He sighed with a slight blush,  
"…yes, I'm naturally blonde."

He grabbed a wig from the table and put it on- _back to the green hair I'm used to_. I giggled and took off the wig,

"You can keep it off! I was just shocked you were a blonde is all," I giggled.

_It's true. I knew green couldn't have been his natural hair color. I thought maybe it was black. I never imagined him with blonde hair though._ Seriously.  
*********

When I was done with the Host Club, I finally started to head home. Tetsuya walked up and started walking beside me. Soon, Ritsu joined as well. It was our normal schedule- after my hours with the Host Club (sometimes the Black Magic Club), the two of them walked me home. It was a rather nice gesture and I appreciated it- even if I did know how to defend myself. I had taken lessons with Hunny and Mori just for that reason. If I did end up on the streets again, I didn't want to relay on my magic to keep me safe. I wanted to know how to _really_ defend myself. According to Hunny, I already was good! I wasn't as good as him, or even his younger brother Chika. But I was better than most of their students and I was pretty happy! _Yay!_

I looked to Ritsu,  
"So who's trying to kill you?"  
He looked at me shocked,  
"H-How did you-"  
"-I'm in the host club silly! I saw that you almost got hit from a flower pot!"  
"It-it's nothing," he mumbled.

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed dangerously and then went back to his normal expression. _I wonder what that was about. Weird._ I yawned. The energy drink was finally wearing off- if ever so slightly. Tetsuya's expression softened as he looked at me. We were close to town and I looked at the hot chocolate that was in one store through the window.  
"I'll get you some," Tetsuya offered. I smiled brightly,

"Really?"  
He nodded. I kissed his cheek in a friendly manner,  
"Aw! Thanks!"

He blushed brightly and then headed to get the coca. I sat down on a bench to wait. Ritsu sat beside me.  
"You're a good friend," he said suddenly and he continued, "you are an odd girl…a spell caster…but you are a very good friend. I am glad that I and Tetsuya have you."

I giggled,  
"Thank you Ritsu!"

"Hey you!"

Ritsu and I turned to see two large mean looking goons making their way to us. They looked very vaguely familiar though- weird.  
"Where is he," one of the growled as he glared at the two of us. Ritsu looked confused. I giggled,  
"Sorry, but we don't know who you're talking about."  
"Our young lord," one said, and then pointed to Ritsu, "him and his men kidnapped him, you broad!"

He went to slap me, and I prepared to fight him back. But it never happened. Tetsuya was standing between me and the goons. The guy stopped mid-air and dropped his hand. Tetsuya had the meanest look on his face that I ever saw before. He turned to me and the expression was temporarily gone.  
"I'm sorry about this, Sena," he handed me the hot chocolate and I took a drink of mine- _totally chill now. _Tetsuya then turned to the guys- the same mean expression on his face.

"I wasn't kidnapped you idiots! I ran away! NOW GET LOST!"

I blinked in shock. The two goons quickly ran away, muttering apologies to 'their young lord,' along with apologies for 'hurting his girl.' _Huh? What's that last one about? _I took a gulp of hot chocolate and then jumped, I kept my mouth open with my tongue hanging out- trying desperately to cool it off.

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret," Tetsuya said, "I am a Sendo, the only heir to the Sendo Syndicate…the rival of the Kasanoda's."  
Ritsu nodded, and seemed a bit shocked, but _did he seriously not know? Dude you introduced him with his last name- Sendo. Either way, we all go to Ouran so we must be dense in the head sometimes. _I didn't know though.

"T'at's ok'y," I tried to say _that's okay_…but I still had my tongue hanging out and was still blowing on it. Tetsuya laughed,

"You're not supposed to gulp it!"  
"Would'e' be' mo'e hel'fu' a se' ag', _e'erios'y,_" _would've been more helpful a second ago. Seriously._

When I did finally get home and I said my goodbyes to Tetsuya and Ritsu and then plopped down on the bed. I put my hot chocolate on the table- _it'll last longer now that I won't be taking large gulps of it. _ I sat down criss-crossed apple-sauce and got to reading.

"_Oh looks who's actually studying,"_ _Hanschen_ giggled. I stuck out my tongue,  
"I can study!"

"_Really?"  
_I didn't answer her. I continued reading my book of spells.  
"Hey, fluffball, you're bounded to me for life right," I asked her as I continued reading.  
"_Well yeah…and I'm glad! I like chu, Sena,"_ _Hanschen _giggles. I petted her behind the ears,

"Aww! I like you too! But if you're bonded to me for life, is that my whole life, or whole life," I asked curiously.

I was reading the page about _Bonded Animals and Spirit Animals- _which sparked my curiosity. _Hanschen_ titled her head,  
"_I don't know….I hope it's your those! I can't die and leave you by yourself!"_

I smiled,

"Aw, I couldn't live without you, _Hanschen._ _Ich liebe dich."_

_"__Itch what?"  
_I giggled,  
"No, Fluffball…_Ich liebe dich, _German for _I love you,"_ I informed her. _Hanschen_ hopped around and jumped into my lap,  
"_Aw! Itch La Bitch to you too Sena!"_

My turned a bit pink and I laughed at her mispronunciation.

*****

_I ran and ran and I didn't look back. Small sparkles of green followed my path- I couldn't control my magic. I finally collapsed on the ground in the forest. I put my hands on my head as I screamed. Magic…magic, why did I have to have magic? I can't even control it! Someone's going to get hurt! Bursts of magic came out my hands and hit trees- turning them to flowers, rats, and some caught on fire. I had only been practicing a few magic tricks and it went terrible wrong. I felt tears running down my face. I heard someone walking towards me.  
"STAY BACK," I warned as I screamed. I heard a giggle,  
"Na-uh, silly!"_

_I looked up and through my blurry vision was a woman. My senses told me to run- but I didn't…I stayed._

_"__You're a witch," I whispered as I saw the hat. She nodded,  
"Yeah…and you're a spellcaster!"_

_"__A….a what?"  
"Oh no, you don't know! That would explain the outburst….come on- I'll show you to the spell caster's community!"  
She winked,  
"Be lucky I found you. I'm part spell caster, part witch. So I can see the community- lucky you!"_

_What?_

_A memory, _I tossed and turned in my sleep as the happy memory turned into something much worse.  
****

_Tetsuya, Ritsu, Haruhi, and the twins surrounded me and I had tears in my eyes. I was on the floor, clutching my eyes. I saw a dead Hanschen in the corner and I whimpered.  
"You're such a freak," Ritsu growled._

_"__A witch," the twins chanted, "I read in American History that they burned witches," they smiled evilly. Haruhi scowled,  
"To think I used to call you a friend!"_

_"__A freak of nature," Tetsuya spat on my face. I whimpered and then he started to kick my stomach repeatedly._

I woke up with tears in my eyes and _Hanschen_ was jumping on my stomach.

"_Finally, you're awake! You looked like you were having a bad dream,"_ _Hanschen_ squealed, "_are you okay?"  
_I wiped the tears from my eyes,  
"I'm fine now…I…that wasn't a dream, _Hanschen_…dreams are magical….that was a nightmare."


	10. Clueless

**Chapter 9- Clueless:**

**Sena:**

That Friday night, I skipped down the aisle to Haruhi's apartment. In my hands was my pillow (inside the pillow case was not only the pillow but also _Hanschen_ and my pajamas) and my blanket. I knocked on the door and Ranka eagerly answered,  
"Oh! Sena-darling! You are so cute!"

I waited until I was released from his hug to greet Haruhi.

"Hey, Sena-chan."

I smiled and Ranka gave Haruhi a hug and then left.  
"Where's he going?"  
"The Transvestite bar."

I nodded,  
"Okie dokie!"

Haruhi smiled faintly,

"I'm making roman, is that okay?"  
"Sure! Uhh…can I go change into pajamas though."  
She smiled,  
"Of course, the bathroom's right there."  
I followed her finger and mock-saluted at her. I then took my pajamas out of the pillow case and got changed. When I came out, Haruhi was guarding my bowl of roman from a certain little bunny.  
"You brought your bunny?"  
I giggled,  
"She would've snuck into my pillow case anyway! _Haschen_, down!"

She looked at me but stopped trying to knock the bowl from Haruhi's hands. We both sat on the floor, eating the noodles. She was a bit more neat with eating than I was though since I just slurped it all up. I looked at her sheepishly,  
"Hehe…it's good…thanks Haruhi-chan!"  
She nodded and continued eating. As soon as we were done eating, we watched some movies and talked.

"They actually visited you? Wow, I bet Tetsuya was surprised you had a TV," I giggled and Haruhi nodded,  
"Yeah…they are a bit..-"  
"-like rich bastards," I suggested with a giggle, using her phrase. She nodded,

"Yeah."  
I bit my lip,  
"Haruhi…I wanted to ask you about something…"  
"What is it Sena-chan?"  
"…I…I never really had someone to talk to before," I admitted, "besides…well, _Haschen…_," I giggled, "and I had a friend back home…but you're the only person I can really ask about this…"

She looked at me curiously and I continued,  
"I…I think I like someone," I blushed slightly. Haruhi smiled faintly,  
"Tetsuya? Or is it Nekozawa?"

I blushed heavier,  
"…Tetsuya."

Haruhi gave a sheepish smile,  
"I'm not the best to give love advice, Sena…But I say if you like him, you should go for it. You're leaving Ouran in about…what, a week? Two weeks?"  
"A week," I answered softly.

I didn't like thinking about it. The month was almost over. I would get my payment from Kyoya from the Host Club and get the other half of my payment from the chairman after my performance at the ball. It was a bit sad since in a week- I would be leaving all my friends. _Unless I get a scholarship but that's unlikely. _

Haruhi looked at me sadly,

"You know…the apartment is small, but even after you leave, you're always welcomed here."  
I smiled gratefully and hugged her,  
"That means a lot, thanks Haruhi!"  
_Haschen _jumped into our laps. I giggled,  
"We love you too, _Haschen."  
_****

The next week at school, I acted cheerful as I normally was, but inside- I was pretty sad. I mean, _last week…it's my last week here and I won't see them all ever again..I won't see him ever again…_I thought that Kyoya finally paying me for the job at the host club, and me being done with them would make me happy- but it just reminded me that it was all coming to an end.

I happily made my way to the club with my cloak on. I was looking forward to it. Besides, I needed some stuff for my potion- my _real_ potion that I was working on at the apartment. _A Blue Be Gone potion- made to make the person happy. After all, I can't perform when I'm sad. Besides, I need an ingredient for my luck potion as well. _

**Third Person:**

Nekozawa looked at Sena once their club hours were finished and she looked at him curiously. _I've never seen that look in his eyes before._ Sena giggled and then took off her cloak- it was after the club hours. She set them on the table along with her puppet- planning to leave them there since her hands would be full with the ingredients she would need.

Nekozawa had decided to put his plan in action. He wanted Sena…and he knew she wanted him. She flirted with him; she took an _interest_ in him. And honestly- Nekozawa did have a crush on her.

"Sena, can you try this for me," he handed her a potion. She eyed him cautiously and then shrugged,

"What is it?"  
"It's supposed to turn your hair red."  
"And you want me to take it?"

Nekozawa shrugged,

"You can use magic to turn your hair back if necessary, but I, on the other hand, would have to dye it all back…and that usually requires light to do so."  
Sena shrugged and gulped the potion- honestly she didn't care what it was because she trusted Nekozawa. She shouldn't. Nekozawa smiled to himself, _part one complete. _The potion was a stunner- made to keep Sena still so she didn't hurt him. He wasn't too concerned about it- as he was sure that even without the potion that she wouldn't fight back. The potion was just a…precaution. Not only that, but Nekozawa didn't see anything wrong with giving her the potion. To him, it was…_kinky._

Sena looked at her hair and then giggled,  
"I don't think it worked, Neko…hey, I was wondering…do you have any frog eyes?"  
_Ew- but I need them._ Nekozawa nodded,  
"Of course…but there is a payment."

_This is my chance,_ Nekozawa thought. Sena giggled,

"Okay, what is it?"  
"A kiss."

Tetsuya walked down the halls to the door of the Black Magic Club. He was looking for her- as she didn't show up like usual. Usually, she showed up directly after club hours so Ritsu and him could walk her home. Yet she didn't show up. Concerned, Tetsuya headed to the Black Magic Club to check up on her. He slowly walked through the door and into the dark room.

"Sena," he called out softly. But then he stopped.

In front of him was Sena and Nekozawa and he growled. Nekozawa had corned Sena against the wall, one hand was holding both of hers up and the other hand was on her waist as he kissed her roughly. Sena didn't look happy though. When he pulled away, Tetsuya knew that Sena didn't approve by her facial expression and her eyes…showed fear. Tetsuya growled again and pushed Nekozawa off of her,

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"  
Tetsuya caught Sena as she fell. She looked at him thankfully. Nekozawa cursed,

"If she didn't like me, then she shouldn't drop all the hints!"  
Sena, thankful that the potion finally wore off, stretched with a scowl.

"Neko…I trusted you," she said a bit hurt, "And…I wasn't dropping any hints, if I did..I'm sorry."

She put a hand on his shoulder while Tetsuya fumed in the corner.

"Neko, I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you…I really am...," then Sena giggled, "though I think I know a witch that you might like."  
Nekozawa looked at her with confusion and a slight mix of hope,  
"…You don't…feel the same?"  
Sena sighed,  
"No…I don't. I'm sorry, but I like someone else," she glanced slightly at Tetsuya and then turned her attention back to Nekozawa, "But like I said- I can set you up with my friend!"  
Nekozawa smiled faintly,  
"….Thank you…and…I'm sorry."  
"I know, Neko. And I know you didn't mean to…" Sena searched for the right word.  
"Molest," Tetsuya suggested with a scowl and Nekozawa shrunk down as Tetsuya continued, "violate?"  
Sena gulped,  
"Ah…kiss," she tried that word and then continued, "me, Neko. You honestly thought I liked you so," she shrugged, "I do forgive you, but you did lose some trust. Especially since I trusted you to give me a potion."  
Nekozawa saddened and Sena, taking what dignity she had left from being a victim and being caught, and gave Nekozawa a hug,  
"It'll be okay."  
****

Tetsuya was still fuming as they walked back outside.  
"He gave you a potion," Tetsuya hissed.  
"Yeah," Sena answered smoothly, "It's why I couldn't move or fight back," she shrugged and they continued walking as Tetsuya continued talking to her.

"And I still don't see how you forgave him," he growled. He really was pretty mad. Sena stopped in her tracks and that stopped Tetsuya as well. She turned to him,  
"You shouldn't be made with Nekozawa," Sena said as seriously as I could, "It's not his fault. I mean, if he actually _did _something besides a kiss, and he might've if you haven't shown up for that," she gave him a brief hug and then continued, "but if he did more it would've been a different story. But a kiss? He honestly though I liked him. He's not a pervert for wanting to kiss someone who he liked and thought liked him back. And it's my fault for making him think that. Yes, he was wrong to give me that potion and hold me there but for all I know, he might've done it because that's his idea of foreplay," she shrugged. Then she realized I said _a word- that I shouldn't have. Foreplay. _Sena turned a slight shade of pink and Tetsuya did too. Sena, honestly, was thankful when Tetsuya calmed down. Then Tetsuya continued with his questioning.  
"You like someone," Tetsuya asked, "Who is he?"

Sena giggled, _man, he's a bit clueless isn't he? _Tetsuya, however, wasn't pleased. He liked Sena- even if he wouldn't tell anyone or even admit it. He did like her and the event with Nekozawa, he was furious and had half the mind to sick the Syndicate on him. Now he learned that Sena _did_ like someone and he couldn't help but feel and eager and worried. Eager because- _what if it's me?_- and worried because, _what if it's not._

Sena felt something move around in her purse and she winced, _Opps. I forgot I zipped it._ She unzipped it and _Haschen's _little bunny face poked out. Tetsuya blinked,  
"You…have a bunny in your purse?"  
"Yep," Sena giggled, "This is _Haschen_ but I also call her Fluffball."

_Haschen_ moved her little bunny feet over her face as she crinkled her nose. Sena giggled and Tetsuya chuckled, _She's…different…I like that about her. She's so cheery! _

**Sena:**

When I got home, I waved goodbye to Tetsuya and then headed in the apartment. I sighed and plopped down on the bed. _Haschen_ looked at me curiously,  
"_Sena, why are you always joking?"_

"What do you mean," I asked a bit nervously.  
"_I heard you conversations, dumbo! And you seemed like you just wanted the subject to drop."_

"I did," I answered honestly, "I don't like talking about serious things, _Haschen._ Not like that- I joke, I laugh, I'm childish and I'm happy. That's who I am and to realize serious stuff like that- it turns me into someone I don't want to be. I think…I think part of it is because I don't want to grow up," I answered with a sigh, "I mean, I am a magician, I have magic, I have…innocence and child-like wonder sometimes. I think that if I actually take things too seriously, I will lose that childish exterior and crumble. I don't want to grow up," I sniffled and I hugged _Haschen_ as I cried, "I really don't wanna grow up, fluffball! I wanna stay young and a child! I don't want to have to worry! I don't…I don't wanna go back on the streets again," I cried. All the tears I have been holding in practically my whole life just fell down my face like a waterfall, "I don't want to have to worry that someone would be able to take away my magic! Or break through my charms and hurt me! There are people like that, _Haschen._ People that want to hurt me and people that want to take me away! I don't wanna grow up and have to worry about that. I..I can't…"

I sniffled and that night- I cried myself to sleep with _Haschen_ in my arms.


	11. A Magical Date

**Author Note: I think that this is my longest chapter. I think my head is going to burst from happiness.  
~CWA  
(P.S. Please Review!)**

**Chapter 10- A Magical Date:**

**Sena:**

The next morning, I felt a lot better. I got the thoughts from last night and that conversation and the incident with Nekozawa out of my head. I was okay. I was happy now. I giggled and got ready to do the spell. Haschen looked at me curiously and I smiled at her,

"I'll love on you in a minute, okay? I just need to contact her."  
"_How's her?"  
"_My friend, she's a witch."  
_Haschen_ dove behind me,

"_A-A witch? Aren't they evil?"  
"_Not all of them," I shrugged, "I mean, they all use black magic so that's a bit more dangerous. But she's okay. She's not evil, I promise."  
"_So she won't use me in a spell or turn me into rabbit casserole?"_

I giggled,  
"No, fluff, I promise she won't hurt you…and you need to stop watching so many movies."  
_Haschen_ whined,  
"_But Sennnaaa, I like my movies."_

I giggled,

"Okay…just not much, alright?"  
_Haschen_ nodded eagerly. I sat down criss-crossed and put my hands on my knees in concentration. In front of me was my book of spells, opened on pg. 666, the page I needed. I giggled to myself slightly, _all I need is a mirror now- 42 42 564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door. Hehe, that was one of my favorite animes- Soul Eater. _Turning serious, I closed my eyes and mumbled the spell softly,  
_" Lassen Sie mich sehen, ich will reden, um die Person, die ich brauche."_

_Let me see, let me speak, to the person that I need._ I opened my eyes as soon as I finished. A small gleam of golden and black light came up from the book, forming my friend- she wasn't really there, but it showed her, like a hologram. Like usual, she had a small frown on her lips that disappeared when she saw me.  
"Hex," I cheered.

"_Sena," _she asked, _"I guess it was you who was calling. What do you need?"  
"_Hex," I said slyly, "How do you feel about coming to Japan for a short visit?"  
"_Japan? Uh…sure, I guess. Be there in ten."  
"_Ten minutes by broom," I asked in disbelief.  
"_I have hyper-speed,"_ she pointed out and then with a 'POP' she disappeared and the spell was over. I looked to _Haschen,_  
"Looks like we'll see her soon! Yay!"

_Hex is my best friend- I can't wait to see her. I mean, she's been my friend for a long time. It was her mother (Jinx) that found me in the forest all those years ago._

**Nekozawa:  
**I felt rather foolish and shamed. I had felt that she did like me, and now I knew that she didn't. I felt so foolish for thinking that she could possibly like me. Most of all, I felt ashamed about what I did and even _tried_ to do.I can only pray to the dark goddess that she will stay my friend. What I did was so _uncharacteristic _of me. I surprised myself, I believed. _I hope that I didn't scare her off, even if she did say that she forgives me. _

Either way, I couldn't help but wonder about her friend. _A witch? Ah, so she's not a spell caster like Sena. She's a full witch- a real artist of the black arts. I suppose I like her already. _I wondered through the park, it was night so I drew comfort from the night sky and the ever-so-creepy moon.

"NEKO!"  
I turned and saw Sena- with a big smile plastered on her face and a purse in her hand that no doubt had that bunny (that I knew she had) in it. I supposed that she was surprised to see me. I didn't go to school today after all- I couldn't face or her anyone.

Next to her was a girl my age, _I suppose that's Sena's friend then. _She had fair skin that was covered in freckles and her eyes were a stunning beautiful shade of blue. Her blonde hair was so light that it was almost white and it was in a pixie cut and slightly messed. She had on a loose black hoodie and black shorts. She showed signs of having a slight figure and curves but it wasn't very noticeable. Still, I found myself drawn to her. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen- more beautiful than even Sena…my _previous crush._

"We've been looking all over for you," Sena giggled and hugged me, but my attention was on the other girl. Sena giggled again,  
"This is Hex, well, her nickname is Hex. Her real name is-"  
_Hex…a suitable nickname for someone so…beautiful, exotic even. _Hex looked annoyed as she placed a hand over Sena's mouth. Sena pouted.  
"We agreed to never tell anyone my real name," Hex growled. _Ah, she's a bit friskier and easily angered than Sena then._

Sena nodded and it was only then that Hex removed her hand. Hex looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed slightly, realizing that I forgot my manners,  
"Pardon, I'm Nekozawa Umehito, this is Beelzenef. I'm President of the Black Magic Club, " I smiled creepily as I held up Beelzenef. Yet, Hex didn't seem frightened, she looked intrigued,  
"Black magic club," she muttered, "better than that dang Host club that Sena was telling me about."

Either way, Sena then pushed Hex into me and we stumbled onto the ground. I blushed slightly as she was on top of me, and I thought that I saw her blue eyes shine red for a brief moment when we looked into each other's eyes. Then she looked annoyed,

"SENA!"

Sena giggled,  
"Have fun on your date! See ya later!"

She giggled and Hex got up to go chase after Sena but soon gave up as Sena disappeared with a 'POP.' Hex growled and I blinked,  
"Date?"

Hex sighed.

**Sena:  
**I got out of there pretty fast so Hex didn't curse at me (cursing foal words) or _literally __at__ me _(with her magic). Hex would have been a perfect match for Neko- I knew it. She was more into black magic and pretty kick-butt. It was obvious to me that Nekozawa took an instant liking to her as well. I knew how I would, or wouldn't, know if Hex liked him. _If she gets back and had told Nekozawa her real name- then I will know that she really does love him- love, not like, __love._

That was where witches were different than spell casters. First- they had two names, their real name and their nickname. They only tell their real name to their closest, must trusts family members (which meant that Hex saw me as a sister) and even then the numbers that knew were few. They also told their real name to their loved one- their soul mate.

See, witches only fell in love _once._ _Well, I mean, they do occasionally date but that's more for entertainment and boredom than it is for love. And they have flings and __the word-I-can't-cay-because-I'm-viewed-as-innocent._ However, when they found their soul mate (sometimes it was another witch, sometimes it was a spell caster, sometimes something else, sometimes a mere mortal), they didn't really have much control over it since what they did from there came naturally. I wasn't sure on details, but I knew that they it was their soul mate the second they looked into each other's eyes (and both of their eyes would shine red slightly for a brief moment). When Hex was on top of Nekozawa and looked into his eyes, I thought I saw them change red for a moment- as well as Nekozawa's eyes. It might have been my eyes though- so she'll tell me when she gets back. I hoped that Nekozawa accepted it though.

Sometimes, a witch's soul mate would reject them. It usually happened with humans and witches though. When that happened- the witch would grow depressed and normally, the witch dies of heartbreak (literally). But Nekozawa wasn't like most humans- he _loved_ black magic. He more than likely wouldn't reject it. I just hoped that they didn't have _that-word-I-can't-say-because-I'm-viewed-as-innocent._

I was glad that I found Nekozawa though. I didn't go to school- since Hex was with me and I didn't want to take her to school. So we spent the school hours at the café, the park, and a few other places. I also caught her up to date with what happened. My last check-in with her was around when sometimes last year since it was hard for me to concentrate long enough to do the spell, and I had no place to do the spell at where wondering eyes wouldn't see me.

We did do a brief visit after school ended to search for Nekozawa- but we couldn't find him. That's when we did our search for him that lasted a _long time_ until we found him at the park. I looked up at the night sky, _yeah it's definitely getting late. I can see the moon so clearly and the stars too._

"Sena?"  
I turned to see Tetsuya. I smiled and waved. He looked a bit worried,  
"What are you doing out so late, it's not safe?"

I smiled, _aw, he's worried._ Tetsuya sighed,  
"Sena, you have to stop wondering around this late. It really isn't that safe," he glanced around and I got the brief sense that we were being watched, "…Sena, you have to go- now."  
His expression turned serious and I wondered what was going on. I looked at him curiously,  
"Tetsuya, what's wrong?"  
"Sena…you have to go, now!"  
He turned his serious expression onto me. I looked at him a bit shocked, but I wasn't going to back down. Something was happening here. I knew how to defend myself (Hunny and Mori have been teaching me) and I have my magic if all else fails. But I will _not_ leave Tetsuya when I knew _something_ bad was happening. Tetsuya continued to give me a hard look until he suddenly stood close to me and whispered,

"The Syndicate…they want me back. I know they're here and I just don't want you getting hurt..."

I giggled,  
"I'll be okay, Tetsuya. I promise," I made a small 'x' over my heart and he sighed.

"Sena…please…"  
I frowned slightly and put my hand on his shoulder,  
"Tetsuya, I told you- I will be okay. I promised. But I am not going to leave you alone to deal with this."

Tetsuya still didn't seem to sure- but he couldn't say anything more since it was at that moment that the goons showed up. _Yeah, they're defiantly goons. I recognize two of them from before. Ah, there's a lot of guys though- maybe about…six? Eight? Not sure. Hence why at the moment they are all Goon 1, Goon 2, etc._

"So this is the real reason you abandoned us, young lord," Goon 1 said with narrowed eyes.  
Tetsuya looked momentarily confused before the thug continued,  
"You left us to be with your girl!"  
Tetsuya blushed slightly and so did I. _He thinks Tetsuya and I are together…Gosh, I wish. _

"Maybe if we get rid of the girl then the young lord will come with us," Goon 3 suggested.

I narrowed my eyes and I was surprised when Tetsuya stood in front of me slightly in a protective manner.  
"You will not hurt her," he growled.

One guy got behind us and he put his hand on my shoulder. I winced and in a second, I grabbed his hand and flung him over my shoulder and into another guy- a trick learned by Hunny and Mori. Tetsuya looked at me surprised and I giggled,

"I told you, I can protect myself!"

**Hex:**

_What are the odds that the guy Sena hooks me up with- at the last second since she didn't tell me who he was- is…my soul mate. Though, I can see why he is my soul mate. He's…amazing. He's creepy, shy, a bit clumsy, and all around- a pretty cool guy. Even if what he did to Sena was wrong- yeah she did tell me about that. She tells me everything and when I got to Japan she caught me up with everything that happened. I wonder if she'll get with that Tetsuya guy she was talking about it. She likes him- she told me so anyway._

I looked to Nekozawa as he started to place an ingredient in the potion. We decided that if we were on a 'date' then we should do something we both love- making potions and using black magic. We were at the Ouran school that him and Sena went to. I didn't like the pink and I wasn't even sure how Nekozawa got in since it was _way_ after school hours. It was then that he led me to the room that the Black Magic Club took place in.

I grabbed his arm,

"Na-uh," I tsk'ed and he looked at me confused. I grabbed his hand and took out the small piece of ivory to replace it with vine. I nodded and then he dropped it in it. The potion then turned to a blue color and we both smiled at the success. I scowled momentarily for a minute, _geesh, I think Sena's enthusiasm wears off on me. She's making me soft._

Then we started with the second part of the potion. However we both ended up trying up on each other since I was reaching for something behind him and he was reaching for something behind me. We landed on the floor with a THUD. _This hurts less than I thought it would…_then I realized that it didn't hurt because I had landed on something soft- Nekozawa.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there with me looking a bit dazed into his eyes. His face was flushed and red. Then I realized he was just _too cute…_I locked my lips onto his.

**Sena:  
**I wiped the imaginary dust off myself as I smiled at Tetsuya. The guys were gone- after Tetsuya and I brought most of them down they decided to leave. Tetsuya also told them that if they left- and didn't hurt me- that he would go for a _brief_ meeting with his father. I didn't like that part- _which is why I plan on going invisible and spying on him- hehe._

"I'm glad you're okay," Tetsuya said as he hugged me tightly. I was partly surprised at it.

Then again, he did look worried since one of those thugs had managed to get a pretty good hit in. One guy managed to get me with his knife a bit. Tetsuya was a bit rougher- he had a black eye. If I was in the right of mind and was able to concentrate, I would've done a few charms to protect me and Tetsuya from harm. It didn't work though since as said- I didn't think of it in time and I wasn't able to concentrate long enough.

Tetsuya and I stood there a long time while he was hugging me tightly.  
"I promised I would be okay," I reminded him but that only made me hug me tighter,  
"I thought they would hurt you, Sena. I didn't want to lose you."

I tensed. _What…what does he mean by that?_

"I mean, Sena, that I care about you."

I blushed slightly, _I didn't mean to say that out loud._ Tetsuya let me go slightly and put his hands on my shoulders as he stared into my eyes,  
"Sena…I like you, I really like you. I just….."

I looked away shyly. I guessed that he didn't notice my blush because he looked away,  
"I understand if you don't feel the same."  
Taking a chance, as he walked away, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a kiss.

"_Oh la la,_" I heard _Haschen_ say from the purse as her little head popped up.

Tetsuya jumped,  
"Who said that?"

I giggled,  
"It's nothing…I'll tell you later."  
I glared slightly at the bunny- who then 'eep'ed' and ducked back into the purse. Tetsuya looked me with a blush,  
"…So does this mean that you…"  
"Feel the same," I giggled, "Yeah, yeah it does."

On the way to the apartment, we ran into Ritsu- who wanted to take me to the Kasanoda home. Apparently, his father heard about 'a blue haired girl' and Tetsuya beating the rival syndicate and he wanted to meet me (and thank Tetsuya). Though Ritsu was surprised to see us holding hands- but the surprise look quickly turned into a small smile. _Honestly, do I even want to meet the leader of a Japanese mafia? But if he looks like the Godfather or even talks like the Godfather or does anything Godfather related I will laugh. _

So there we were, standing in front of the leader of the Kasanoda Syndicate…who was smaller than I thought he would be. We all bowed respectfully to him.

"Ah, I thank you, Tetsuya. Taking down members of a rival Syndicate, and quite the amount from what I've heard, is no easy task."  
"I couldn't do it without Sena's help."  
He turned look at me and honestly- I didn't know the little man could be so intimidating.

"Sena," he said, "You helped as well?"  
"Yes," I answered, "It was simple since I took some lessons from Morinozuka-kun and his little cousin," I giggled.

"I heard about you from my son," he said, nearly ignoring what I said about taking lessons. _I think he's just curious about me- I mean, I do have blue hair._

"You have," I asked a bit shocked.  
"Yes, and from Tetsuya as well. You are a magician, are you not?"  
I smiled brightly,

"Yep."

He nodded. I noticed that other members of the mafia were in the room and watching me closely. I didn't like it- but couldn't say anything about it really.

When we got to my apartment- as Tetsuya and Ritsu were walking me back after our visit with Ritsu's father. I giggled at their faces- they were still shocked.

"I still can't believe it," Tetsuya muttered.  
"What? That his father actually likes me? That I got his dad to laugh? That his father found it cute that I was dating Tetsuya" I giggled as I listed the things that happened, "That his father loved my magic tricks?"

"All of that," Tetsuya muttered and Ritsu nodded in agreement. I laughed,

"I'm not that bad!"  
"Exactly," Ritsu pointed out, "You're cheery, you're upbeat, you're girly and giggly. Which was why I was so shocked that my father took a liking to you."

I pouted and then shrugged,

"I'm just likable."

I waved goodbye to them as I walked inside my apartment to find Hex banging her head angrily against the wall.  
"I. Kissed. Him. Why!?"

I raised an eyebrow and giggled. She turned to me with a slightly angry expression,  
"Where have you been!? I've been back for like, four hours now, and it's what, one in the morning?"

My eyes widened, _it's that late (or that early depending on how I look at it._ I gave a sheepish smile,  
"Opps?"

She sighed,  
"What happened? Where have you been?"  
"I was with my boyfriend," I giggled and rolled back and forth on my heels. She whipped her head to look at me and growled,

"Who is it and do I have to kick any ass?"

_Geesh her and her language._ I giggled,

"Nope! He's nice to me. It's Tetsuya Sendo."

Her eyes widened and then she hugged me,

"That guy you were going on and on about! Way to go girl!"  
I laughed and then she let me go. I giggled,

"And…how was your date with Nekozawa?"  
"….Ah, let's see," she listed off, "I kissed him, we're officially dating now."  
"I knew it," I cheered as I hugged her tightly, "I knew you two were perfect for each other! Did you tell him your real name?"  
"Yeah," she rubbed her sides where I hugged her, "and he didn't laugh so that's a plus."

Then _Haschen_ appeared as she jumped out my purse,

"_Finally! It was getting stuffy in there."  
_She hopped into my arms. I petted her as I continued talking with Hex,  
"Why would he laugh?"  
She crossed her arms,  
"My name."  
"But it's pretty."  
"No it's not."  
I pouted. I thought _Hazel_ was a pretty name.

"Anyway," Hex said as she plopped down on a chair with a bag of chips, "I'm gonna crash and burn. You should too…afterall, isn't your magic performance at the ball tomorrow?"  
My eyes widened. She sighed,

"You forgot."  
"….pfffft…_no?"_


	12. An Act To Remember

**Author Note: The trick is from the movie ****_Now You See Me, _****but I t It's a great movie and I highly suggest it.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 11- An Act To Remember:**

**Sena:  
**I think I was going to be sick. I was more nervous than I ever had been before but I would never admit it. I yawned, _actually I think I have two choices in this- either throw up or fall asleep. _ It was taking forever to get set up though- the performance and the ball was tonight and it was only the morning. I still had to get all my supplies there.  
"Okay, right there," I said, "that's perfect!"

The men stopped moving the large fish tank and the trap above it holding the 'fish,' and the stand around the tank. The tank was about ten feet tall and very large filled with saltwater. The stand had stairs and a platform so that I would be able to be able to get in the tank. It was going to be my grand finale and it would be epic- if they don't mind the humor in it. _Oh please don't let them mind the dark humor. _

Either way, I was proud of the magic trick and couldn't wait to show it off. It took another two hours to get everything set up- and I meant _everything._ Hex stood in the corner eating chips.

"Wow, Hex," I said sarcastically cheery, "thanks for all your help!"

She gave a thumbs up,  
"No problem."

I laughed. She didn't really help- but it was okay. Besides, I had two tickets for the ball. Every student at Ouran was given one ticket, but since I was the entertainment (and because Souh was really nice when I asked), I got two extra tickets. One, of course, was for Hex and the other was for Tetsuya. I smiled to myself, _yeah that's a great idea to invite your boyfriend over to see you do an extremely dangerous stunt. _I giggled to myself slightly.

When they put the sheet over the tank and the trap above it, everything was officially done and I was free to spend some time doing whatever until tonight.

"Finally," Hex said as she popped her back, "That was tiring."

"Well, you were asleep almost the whole time," I pointed out, "and you didn't do anything," I laughed. She nodded,  
"Exactly. Just watching you and everyone do all that stuff made me tired….and I was tired because," she yawned, "because we were up pretty late."  
I yawned as well,  
"Yeah…I think I might take a nap before the performance."

_"Can someone let me out please?"  
_I giggled and let _Haschen_ out of my purse. Her little head snuggled into my chest as I held her,  
"_Warm…"_

I glanced around briefly- yeah no one was around. That was good, that meant no one heard _Haschen._

"Bunny," Hex glared.

"_Witch,"_ _Haschen _hissed- if a bunny could hiss.

I giggled,

"Hex, go find Nekozawa and make sure he's going to the ball! He can be your date! AND GET A DRESS TOO! Here."

I handed her some money along with her ticket to the ball and then left to my apartment to get some things. On my way there, _Haschen_ made herself comfortable in the purse and I ran into Tetsuya- again.

"Tetsuya," I giggled.  
"Are you excited for the ball," he asked as he started to walk along side me.  
"Of course! I'll be doing my magic show after all," I winked, "oh! And here!"

I handed him his ticket and he smiled,  
"Does this mean I'm your date to the ball?"  
I smiled and kissed his cheek,  
"Of course you are."

He smiled and held my hand as he walked with me to my apartment.

"I'm actually kind of nervous about the show," I said honestly, "I mean…it's…I've done big shows before- and I mean _big_ shows before and they always turn out alright but…this is a new trick so I hope it works."

Tetsuya smiled,

"You always have your magic though."  
"True but I don't like using my magic for my shows. Besides when's hard to concentrate, if I was in a panic, I wouldn't be able to do a spell or anything."  
Tetsuya momentarily frowned and then nodded slowly,  
"Just…be careful, okay?"  
I smiled and giggled,  
"Always am!"

**Hex:  
**Before I could ask Nekozawa to the date, he actually asked me. Of course I accepted- yet I still had to get a dress. _Gah, dresses._ I resisted the urge to shiver. _I know if I don't wear a dress Sena will probably hex me something that hard to get rid of. This is sort of a big occasion for her so I guess I can suck it up. Still…_I shivered, _dresses._

**Third Person:**

"I kind of miss Sena-chan," Hunny said, "she was so fun!"  
"I think we all miss her," Haruhi agreed.

"My poor daughter," Tamaki cried, "I could've offered her to be more than just entertainment! We could have had her as a host!"  
"Unlikely," Kyoya said pushing up her glasses, "She would've denied and wouldn't have drawn in that much of a profit. But if you are so desperate to see her again, she will be at the ball as the entertainment."  
"That's right," Tamaki cheered, "I'll get to see my precious daughter again!"

Currently, the host club was shopping for preparations for the ball. They were to stop by the hall later, but first Tamaki was going to get a dress for Haruhi (no matter how much she protested). The twins, of course, were helping, as they were just as eager to put Haruhi in a dress. Though Kyoya was a bit against it at first- he did agree that their clients would think it was just cosplay as usual. They entered one of the dress stores.

"Hot damn," someone muttered.

Surprised, the twins and everyone else turned to see a girl. She had fair skin that was covered in freckles and her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. Her blonde hair was so light that it was almost white and it was in a pixie cut and slightly messy. She wore black jeans (they didn't know it but in reality it was Sena's jeans that she borrowed) and a red sleeveless shirt that had a black skull on it.

"Sena is going to owe me big time for this," she muttered as she looked at the dressed, "Stupid ball."  
"You know Sena-chan," Hunny cheered as he tackled her. She almost screamed.

"Who the flippin' heck are you!?"

Hunny chuckled cutely,  
"I'm Hunny! This is Usa-chan!"  
"Hunny," she muttered, and then realization set in, "Oh! You're that host club Sena was talking about!"  
"And just how do you know Sena," Kyoya asked.

"I'm her best friend," she said proudly, "and she's like a sister to me. Name's Hex. I just got here to Japan and Sena's busting my butt to go to some ball that she's performing at."

She shrugged and then went back to looking at dresses. The twins wrapped their arms around her,

"Oh, brother dear, I think we need a new toy-"  
"-oh yes, we do. And she knows Sena-"  
"-so she has to be a blast of fun!"

Hex growled,  
"Get your hands off of me…I have a boyfriend.."  
"So," they shrugged, "Never stopped us before."  
They smiled and Haruhi got the feeling that something bad was going to happen to them.

"Fiends! Get your hands off my lovely girlfriend."

Tamaki screamed as Nekozawa appeared from behind him. Hex smiled,  
"Ah, there you are," she kissed his cheek, "I needed your opinion on the dress. The one time I'm going to wear a dress, should be a memorable moment," she grumbled, "if Sena takes pictures though she's dead."  
Haruhi blinked,  
"Nekozawa's your boyfriend?"  
"Yep," Hex said, not paying much attention. Nekozawa gave a sheepish look. Tamaki screamed again,  
"POOR PRINCESS! LET US SAVE YOU FROM THE DARK HORRORS OF BLACK MAGIC!"

Tamaki went to hug her and 'save' her but she growled and mumbled,

_"Ceciderit."_

With that said, Tamaki fell over. He ran and hid behind Kyoya, stumbling and tripping as he went,  
"You do Black Magic?"  
Hex just laughed- even Nekozawa let out a small chuckle. _Ah I do more than that._

*****  


Sena smiled brightly at everyone- all the attention was on her. It was time. Thankfully, she did end up getting that nap she direly needed. She had done a lot of magic tricks throughout the night, most of it wasn't on stage but just randomly when she was conversing with guests. Tetsuya, Ritsu, Nekozawa, and Hex all stood in the back but were smiling. The guys all had on tuxes- though Ritsu had his tux jacket undone and Tetsuya didn't wear a tie. Hex had worn a dress like she said she would- it was all black and cut off mid-thigh. The bottom of it wasn't puffy, instead it clung to what figure she had. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline that was outlined with black lace. She also wore elbow-length black gloves with the fingers of it cut off and black heels.

Sena was in her magician's outfit (she would change into her dress after the performance when it was time for everyone to dance). It was a black short skirt, fishnet stockings, a black tailcoat jacket that was normal in the back but the front of the jacket cut off just below the breasts and it had no sleeves, a strapless white shirt with a separated white collar, black elbow gloves, a black top hat, and black heels. However, for her grand finale, she took off the gloves, the jacket, the heels, and the top hat.

She took off the sheet that was covering the large tank and everyone's eyes widened.  
"What's she going to do," Haruhi whispered.  
"I don't know," Tamaki blinked.

Sena smiled at everyone,  
"As you can see we have a large saltwater tank- simple enough. Here's the kicker, I'll be chained to the bottom of the tank. Hopefully I'll get out before that timer," she pointed to the timer that was on the wall which stated _thirty seconds _in red, "goes out. Otherwise," she smiled and pointed up to the tank that was above the larger one with a trap door under it, "live eating piranhas will be dropped into the tank. Wish me luck," she winked.

Souh couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and only hoped that the trick worked. He knew that was live piranhas. Everyone else thought she was crazy, but were interested enough to not stop her. Tetsuya almost did until Hex held him back,  
"Dude, chill! She'll be alright okay," her voice lower, "besides," she whispered, "I have magic too…if something happens I'll poof her out, okay?"

Tetsuya's jaw tightened, _you can't do that if she dies. _Still, he trusted Sena to do the trick. When he turned his attention back to the tank, Sena was already under water, holding her breath, struggling with the lock on the chains. Hex smirked, _if she didn't tell me what she was going to do then I would be worried._ Tetsuya, however, was mad and worried. Then the timer only had three seconds left and she hadn't been freed yet. Luckily, Souh knew the plan otherwise he would be worried as well and have paramedics on the scene. Still, the timer dinged- Sena was still underwater. The piranhas dropped into the water. _Haschen_, who had been watching from poking her head out of the purse, ducked inside the purse in horror and fear.

Everyone stared in shocked silence- not believing what they saw was happening. Tetsuya's fists loosened. They were all too shocked to do anything- then there was whistling and clapping. Horrified, they all turned to see who would clap at that…_Sena._ She stood there with a smile on her face, her whole body and hair was wet. She smiled,  
"Hope I didn't scare you."

With that- everyone erupted in applause and Tetsuya turned to the tank. The piranhas had started to spread out- revealing the empty tank with the chains at the bottom. Haschen cheered- thankfully Hex shushed her. Once everyone had congratulated her and the dancing begun, Tetsuya ran up to her. She stopped him before he could hug her. She smiled,  
"The hug can wait till after I'm in the dress and dry," she giggled.

The last song was next and Tetsuya stood on the sidelines, a bit worried. Then Sena came out. He smiled at her. She looked beautiful in her dress- the light purple fabric brought out her eyes. It was short- a tiny bit shorter than Hex's dress and it had a full, fluffy skirt completed with ruffles. Tetsuya hugged her,  
"I'm glad you're okay…and you look beautiful."

She blushed slightly.

"Good job," Hex said, coming up and patting her on the back- noticing that there was no back to the dress. The sleeveless dress had a deep dip in the back- Hex chuckled, _adding to the sexual appeal, aren't you Sena? Haha. _

**Sena:**

I giggled as I held hands with my boyfriend. _My boyfriend...I don't think I'll ever get used to saying that. _Hex was who-knows-where with Nekozawa. Tetsuya seemed a bit tense though.  
"What's wrong," I asked concerned.  
"I'm still thinking…about your performance…You really scared me for a moment."

I stopped walking. I turned to Tetsuya,

"….I'm sorry."

"You just," he sounded a bit frustrated, "I'm just concerned about you but it seems when I do get concerned you brush me off."

_And now his temper shows…_I bit my lip,

"Tetsuya, I do know you care, a lot. And I care a lot about you too. I really do. I just…I don't do well with serious things."  
I led him inside the apartment as we got there. He took a seat on the couch. _Haschen_ hopped out of my purse and took a look at Tetsuya and me. She seemed a bit hesitant and I nodded towards the kitchen. She got the hint and left. I took a seat beside Tetsuya,  
"I'm sorry," I said honestly, "I…I'm sorry I don't do well with serious subjects."  
"Why? Why don't you just grow-up?"

_I already had this conversation with Haschen._ I winced at his words though and I turned so that I was leaning on him.  
"What if I don't want to grow up," I whispered, "What if I want to stay young and childish? What's so great about growing up," I sniffled slightly, "I mean…you worry when you grow up. You don't have time to appreciate the small things in life, to appreciate the _magic in life._"

Tetsuya moved so that I lost my leaning privilege. I sniffled again and I knew some tears were following down. Tetsuya pulled me into a tight hug and stroked my hair,  
"Sena…Growing up means…you can appreciate more. When you're young and foolish, you don't understand the magic in life, and you can't _fully_ appreciate it. As an adult, you can understand that you…you.." he sighed, "Maybe I worded that wrong. Look, Sena, there's a difference between growing up and being mature and being childish and immature. Growing up doesn't mean giving away your childish tendencies and giving away the wonder of a child, it just means you can do that _and_ be mature at the same time."

I hugged him back tighter,  
"Thank you," I whispered. He kissed my head,

"You're welcome."

I wasn't sure how long we stayed on the couch, in each other's arms, but I just knew that I loved every second of it. I just didn't know how long it would last since my days at Ouran…were over.


	13. Magic In Life

**Chapter 12- Magic in Life:**

**Sena:**

I couldn't help but sulk, even when Souh handed me my payment. It had been two days since my performance and Souh was just now paying me for it. Until then, I wasn't sure if I should go back to the apartment or not. I was a bit scared to go there in a way. So, I took _Haschen _and went to a place where we were told we were always welcomed- Ritsu's house. It was fun- I mean, Ritsu's father really did take a liking to me saying that I brightened up the home. Ritsu was already like a brother and I helped Tetsuya when it came to cleaning.

But now- I wasn't sure if I could continue to stay there. I wasn't even sure if the apartment was still opened. I didn't even know if it was still mine. I was too scared to go there- which was why Hex and Nekozawa had to go there themselves and all my belongings and put them in Nekozawa's house. Now…Where_ will I go now? What will I do now? What about Tetsuya and Ritsu? What about Haschen?_  
"And that should be it," he smiled, "Oh there is one more thing though!"

I looked at him confused.

"There's more?"

He chuckled slightly,  
"Well, you have been such an addition to the festivities at Ouran, I would like to offer you a chance to do your magic shows here whenever you are needed. Of course, that does include clubs that may be need in need of your services as well. Free of charge, _but_ in exchange….I will continue to pay for your apartment _and_ you can stay a student here as well. Now, we do have a rule that students cannot work jobs, _however,_ since you are a special case, if you do need the extra money you can work a job as well. As long as you are there whenever you are needed, of course. What do you say?"

I blinked. _This…can't be happening. I would still have the apartment. I would still have a place to live. I could probably get a job at Ikuo's bookshop. This is perfect._ I smiled and gave Souh a large hug in my excitement,  
"THANK YOU!"  
Realizing what I was doing, I quickly stopped and let go. I gave a sheepish smile,  
"Sorry. You have no idea how much that means to me."  
"Ah, you have my son to thank as well," he pointed out, "It was him and Ootori that suggested it in the first place."  
I smiled,  
"I'll do that."

_Maybe the Host Club isn't so bad after all. But after hearing so many stories about Kyoya- if he expects to get something out of this…I might give it to him. After all, I do have him to thank. I might just do a minor hex though. Minor. Nothing big. Maybe just…a clumsy hex. That would actually be pretty funny._

**03284028494230489**

I walked into the Host Club and Tamaki smiled,  
"My daughter! She returns!"  
I was squished in a large hug until I was saved by Mori.

"Thanks Mori," I smiled and he nodded.  
"What are you doing here Sena-chan," Hunny asked cutely, "I thought after the ball you were done."

"I was," I agreed, "I came by here to get the payment from Souh, eh…the chairman that is, not Tamaki," I explained and then turned to Kyoya and Tamaki with a smirk, "And apparently you two had suggested to the chairman a solution…"  
Tamaki cheered,  
"Does that mean you accepted?! My daughter is back!"  
"Yes, I accepted," I giggled, "Kind of hard not too. Thanks…I mean it."  
"Of course my daughter," Tamaki cheered.

"Uh, what are they talking about," Haruhi asked. The twins shrugged. Hunny giggled,  
"I don't know Haru-chan!"

"We had a chat with the chairman," Kyoya explained as he pushed up his glasses, "That if she agreed to be the entertainment here whenever she is required- and that includes the clubs- for free then he would continue to pay for her apartment."  
"Oh," I pitched in, "Speaking of, what did you want out of it," I looked to Kyoya.  
"For you to continue to host at the club, of course."

_Of course,_ I momentarily scowled but then softened. I smiled brightly,  
"Okay! By the way, I take it back," I winked, "You're _not_ hookers."

Tamaki cheered.

**923489239434**

I wondered around aimlessly. Souh had excused me from school for the day- mostly so that I could have a break after the performance and so the news he told me could sink in. So after my visit at the host club, I just wondered around town and eventually found myself at the Kasanoda Syndicate.

"What business do you have," the guy at the entrance said with narrowed eyes. I smiled,  
"Hi! I'm looking for Tetsuya!"

"Uh-huh and what makes you think I'll let you in," he growled.

"Because Ritsu is one of my closest friends and I don't think he would be very happy if you don't let me in," I giggled. He still had narrowed eyes.

"You idiot," one guy came out, probably to help the other with guarding the entrance, "That's Sena! That's Tetsuya's girlfriend and Boss favors her."  
The mean one's eyes widened and then he turned to me,  
"I'm so sorry, my lady, I'm new here," he bowed. I giggled,

"It's okay! You were just doing your job! But can you please let me in now?"

The two guys opened the gates and let me through politely. I smiled,  
"Thank you!"  
Most of the guys ignored me- since they knew me and were used to my cheery demeanor. Either way, it wasn't long before Tetsuya showed up. He looked at me surprised,  
"Sena? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ritsu at school?"

"Nope," I giggled.  
"Oh, there she is!"

I was greeted by Ritsu's father. Honestly, that man really had taken a liking to me. It was a bit odd- but I grew used to it as he shook my hand with a smile. I heard whispers from the other men.

"Boss has never been this cheery."  
"I think he's lookin' at that chick like a daughter if I didn't know better."

_ Is that true? Did the leader of the Kasanoda mafia actually think of me like a daughter? _It wouldn't be too surprising since I have spent a lot of time here and with his son and loyal 'servant'. Heck, I was _dating_ the 'loyal servant.'

"If you don't mind," I giggled, "I would like to steal Tetsuya from you for a moment," I winked. Tetsuya blinked and shifted a bit. Ritsu's father laughed.

"Of course! You are such a joy to have around here and are welcome back anytime again!"

I giggled and thanked him as I dragged Tetsuya out of the house and out the gates. As soon as we were out, Tetsuya gave me a quick kiss and put my hand in his as we walked,  
"You never answered my question," he pointed out.  
"You'll never believe it Tetsuya! I can keep the apartment!"

He knew what I was talking about. I had told him all about it after all. He smiled and picked me up as he swung me around,

"Sena! That's great news! How?"  
"Souh's going to keep paying for it if I just do the entertainment for all school activities and for the clubs too."  
Tetsuya smiled slightly,  
"As long as you are careful with that club. I don't like them."  
I giggled and kissed his cheek,  
"I know….I've been meaning to ask you something though…."  
We sat down at a bench as I continued,  
"Tetsuya…do you remember when those guys got us before? It was awhile back ago, but they left us alone if you agree to talk to your father…and I was wondering, how did that go? The talk with your father I mean?"  
He sighed,  
"….I haven't gone yet."  
I leaned my head on his shoulder,

"You shouldn't put it off," I pointed out, "I mean, it's not good too. And…what if he sends more men? You really should go Tetsuya."  
"I know," he scowled, "I just don't like the Syndicate…they're meaner and harder than the Kasanoda's. I'm not looking forward to it."

I kissed his cheek,

"Everything will be okay, okay?"

I smiled,

"…Please go soon though."  
"I will, I promise," he kissed my forehead.

_I love this. I love being with him. He's so…he's so magical in his own way. In a way, I think that's true for everything. There's a certain magic in life and in everything really. That's sort of where I get my power from anyway- from the magic that is always around us. The magic in life. But I know there's another type of magic too…the greatest magic of all…love. I wonder….Do I love Tetsuya? _


	14. An Angreement

**Author Note: I am having some issues with the stars that I use for linebreaks and I just realized they probably didn't show up in old chapters so I am mad. In the mean time- bolded numbers are the line breaks  
~CWA**

**Chapter 13- An Agreement:**

**Third Person:**

"So let me get this straight," Hex said, "your boyfriend, heir to one of the mafia, just went to go talk to his father. And you're _not_ going to spy."  
"Yeah," Sena answered.

"I raised you better than that," Hex protested, "You should be turning invisible and going after his ass!"

Sena sighed,  
"Honestly, I almost did but he deserves privacy. I did charm him though so I know that he will be safe," Sena smiled. _There was no way I would let him go in there so vulnerable. _Hex scowled momentarily,  
"Eh….I'm going to head out with Nekozawa, see ya later, okay?"

Sena nodded,  
"Okie Dokie!"

Hex nodded and then headed out- leaving Sena all alone and bored to tears. It was a Friday night- but Tetsuya, of course, had to do talk with his father so the option of going on a date was out. She could go visit Haruhi- and she probably will later- but it was still early and therefore there was a chance that the Host Club would be with her. She was being to like the hosts more- as friends obviously, and at least she didn't call them hookers anymore. Either way, she didn't really feel like having to deal with all them when she was worrying about Tetsuya.

"I just need to get my mind off of it," she whispered to herself.  
"_Get your mind off of what?"  
"HASCHEN,"_ Sena screamed, "you scared me."  
Sena put her hand on her chest, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. _Haschen_ just laughed.

**908346**

Hex walked beside Nekozawa- not at all concerned with the looks they were getting. They were getting looks- they always did get looks. After all, Nekozawa was wearing his cloak like usual and Hex had joined him with a cloak as well. Mostly because she asked for one. It wasn't dark purple like Nekozawa's though. It was pure black and the engravings on the end of the hood were in blood red- just like what she wanted. They decided that for their date- well, they didn't really consider it a date since Hex saw it as hanging out and Nekozawa was too nervous to call it a date- that they would go watch a horror movie.

Nekozawa bought the tickets and the lady at the counter sighed,  
"Why am I not surprised they're seeing a horror movie," she muttered to herself. Hex scowled in disgust, _it's not nice to judge on people's looks. _The lady was a teen, maybe a bit older than them, with a very snobby-like attitude. Hex frowned from under the hood,  
"_Deforme,"_ Hex muttered under her breath after Nekozawa had the two tickets in his hand.

The lady rolled her eyes, mistaking Hex's word as just a 'play spell', something that wouldn't work. The another worker came up with wide eyes,  
"Uhh….You have a large pimple," the worker laughed. The lady got wide eyes,  
"No!"  
"Sorry," he laughed out and the lady rushed to the mirror to see her flawless skin…if not for the many pimples that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Nekozawa chuckled as they walked away,

"Was that really necessary?"  
"Yep," Hex grumbled, "I didn't like her."

Nekozawa only chuckled to himself.

**892325**

_"__Schön__,"_ Sena smiled to herself as she adjusted the bow on _Haschen._ The little bunny was not happy.  
"_Why,"_ she whined. Sena giggled and continued with her 'makeover' on the poor bunny.

"Because you're so cute," Sena giggled.

"_Not cute,"_ _Haschen_ grumbled. Sena giggled,  
"_Sure you aren't,"_ Sena petted behind the bunny's ears and then readjusted the bow. The bow was bright red with a little black stripe on it. She looked cute. Sena found it adorable.

Sena couldn't help dressing up _Haschen_ though. She was growing bored.

**3952352**

Tetsuya was tense and he had a mean expression on his face as he made his way the Sendo Syndicate. He walked through the gates and glared at every single man there. He knew exactly where to go and he just hoped that Sena would be alright. He knew his father wasn't nearly as laid back as Ritsu's father. Tetsuya's father was hard, mean, and ruled with a strict fist and a cold heart. That was why Tetsuya ran and got away- the Syndicate was way too rough and he liked the way the Kasanoda ran things.

Still, Tetsuya was very stiff, tense, and ready for a fight. _I need to make sure this goes well. I can't have him send men to attack Sena. Yes, she does have magic- but if she can't concentrate that's no use. Yes, she can fight, but just how many men can she go up against? I am not willing to find out. I can't risk her getting hurt. I just can't._

When he finally did reach his father, he bowed with a scowl on his face. His father's expression was hard and emotionless. His father was tall, almost six feet, and had short grayed blonde hair that was pulled back with a scar across his cheek.  
"You disobeyed me," he started with a voice like steel, "you ran away. You _joined_ a rival syndicate as a servant….and yet when I sent men after you, they said that you had accepted the offer to talk to me. Why? You know you will punished."  
Tetsuya's jaw was tight,  
"They were going to hurt her," he growled out.  
"Hurt who? That woman that was with you? The failed magician from what I have heard. She's hideous."

His father only showed a bit of disappointment and anger on his face. Unknown to Tetsuya, his father was testing him. Tetsuya growled,  
"Don't talk about her like that," he barked, "Sena is beautiful! She's a great magician and she is not just some woman!"  
His father nodded slowly, _ah, so he does care about her. _

**_90325235_**

"Haruhi," Sena called as she knocked on Haruhi's door. The door opened and Haruhi stood there with a scowl, but then it softened when she noticed it was Sena.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was the host club."  
"It that why it took so long for you to answer," Sena giggled and Haruhi nodded.

"Sorry, but for once I would like a host free weekend," Haruhi grumbled. Sena giggled,  
"Well, it's just me! I was wondering if you wanted to have another sleepover!"  
Haruhi looked at Sena a bit confused,

"…isn't it a bit late for a sleepover? It's already eight o'clock?'

Sena blushed slightly,  
"….I wanted to make sure the Host Club wasn't here. Hex is on a date with Nekozawa so I'm all alone," she whined.  
Haruhi sighed,  
"Look, how about we just watch a movie or something until Hex gets back," _so she can handle you. _Sena cheered,  
"Sure! Thanks Haruhi!"

_**32908539025**_

Tetsuya looked at his father in disbelief and suspicious. His father glared,  
"Contrary to what you believe, I do want the best for you. You are my son. I do not approve of you leaving, or joining to the Kasanoda's," he scowled, "But I do want you to…love. Do you understand?"  
Tetsuya nodded slowly,  
"…I do."  
"Good, if you promise me that you will stay happy with that girl, raise me some grandkids, then, I promise you- I will leave you _and your family,_ alone."  
While a bit unsettled that his father was talking about things that would happen in the future, _way_ _in the future since Sena and I are still too young to have kids and even get married, _Tetsuya couldn't help but agree.  
"Good, then we have an agreement."

**0238502358**

"Thanks for the fun, Haruhi," Sena giggled as she left the apartment. Haruhi smiled,  
"Anytime. I would rather it be you than the host club."  
Sena giggled and held the purse that had _Haschen_ in it close to her. Haruhi shut the door with a smile- Sena was a bundle of cheerfulness that was very contagious. Sena skipped her way to her apartment and waited for Hex to get back.

Nekozawa shifted and gained more courage- if he could make the move on Sena, what made Hex any different?

"Hex," he started to say, but Hex stopped him,  
"I already told you, you can call me Hazel."  
"Hazel," Nekozaw tried and it rolled off his tongue easily.  
"Yep," Hex said, "but only you can call me that. If anyone else did I would bash their heads in."

She smiled and Nekozawa couldn't help but chuckle.

"Did you have fun, Hazel?"

Hex/Hazel nodded,  
"Of course I did, I'm with you, aren't I?"

After realizing what she said, she blushed slightly and Nekozawa stepped closer to her. They were right outside the apartment. Nekozawa put his lips onto hers. As he kissed her, the apartment door opened.

"OH LA LA," Sena shouted, "PDA! PDA!"

_PDA,_ Nekozawa thought for a moment and then it clicked, _public display of affection. _Hex and Nekozawa parted and she mumbled,  
"Dang it."

Sena giggled,  
"If you two wanna lip-lock don't do it in front of my apartment!"

Hex stuck out her tongue. She said her goodbyes to Nekozawa and went inside with a slightly blushing face- Nekozawa was flustered as well. Sena giggled,  
"I hope he's a good kisser," Sena joked loudly as she shut the door- knowing quite well that Nekozawa had heard her and was turning red.

**Sena:  
**On Saturday, I decided for a change. I headed to the park with _Haschen_ in my arms. She had wanted to be out of the purse and didn't want to hide constantly when she followed me- so I decided to just carry her for once. Though I did have a reason for going to the park. I hoped to run into Tetsuya. He didn't answer to calls, Ritsu hasn't heard from him. I was getting slightly worried. Hex was on a date with Nekozawa- mostly because she was going to head back to her _actual_ home tomorrow.

I stopped walking when I felt someone tugging on my pants. I looked down to see a really adorable little girl.

"Can I pet your bunny?"  
_Haschen_ seemed to look at me with an expression that said '_oh-she's-cute-let-her.'_ I smiled,

"Of course."

I got on my knees and handed _Haschen_ to the girl. Her eyes lit up and she petted the soft fur. It was then that a woman, that I was pretty sure was the girl's mother, come up. She looked at me,  
"Oh, I am so sorry!"  
"It's alright," I laughed, "she just wanted to pet _Haschen."  
"Haschen,"_ she questioned. With a giggle, I pointed to the bunny in the girl's arms. The woman smiled,

"Oh you have a pet bunny, that's so cute."  
"Mother, can I have a pet bunny," the girl asked cutely. The woman smiled,  
"Of course you can. But I don't think any pet shops nearby sell any bunnies," the woman's eyes saddened. The girl looked like she was about to cry. It almost broke my heart,  
"Hey," I said cheerfully, "don't be sad! I can get you a pet bunny."  
"Really," she asked with wide eyes. The woman looked at me,  
"What?"  
"I'm a magician," I answered, "it's simple."  
The girl nodded excitedly. I happily took out my top hat from my purse (it was folded and I had to pop it out). _Okay, just how many people can say they keep an emergency top hat in their purse…_._this has to be the one magic trick that since I am unprepared, I will have to use my real magic._

The woman held onto _Haschen_ as I did my magic trick- the woman was holding her so _Haschen_ didn't get sick from the girl jumping up and down.

"Okay," I said as I showed the inside of the hat, "empty. Nothing in there but…"

I put the hat upside down so the opening was facing up. I waved my hand around it muttering under my breath the spell,  
"And now," I said and pulled out a bunny from the hat, "Ta-da!"  
The girl squealed so loudly that I winced but laughed. I handed her the bunny- which was smaller than _Haschen_ and had short white fur with floppy ears. The girl hugged the bunny to her chest and the mother handed me _Haschen_ back.

"Thank you," the girl cheered and hugged my legs tightly. I smiled and ruffled her hair slightly,

"No problem, just take care of her, okay?"  
The girl, her new bunny (which she named Fluffy), and the girl's mother left. I heard someone chuckle.  
"That was a nice thing to do."  
I turned around and saw Tetsuya. My face turned into a large grin as I hugged Tetsuya tightly, only pulling apart when I heard _Haschen_ squeak from being squished between us. I held _Haschen_ in my arms and smiled. I kissed Tetsuya,  
"I missed you. What happened with your father? Did everything work out," I babbled. He chuckled,

"Everything is fine, I promise."  
He seemed a bit unsure- but if he said everything was fine, then I believed him. I giggled,  
"You should see Ritsu- he was worried about you too."

He smiled,

"I have. He was…happy to see that I was alright."  
"That's good," I smiled.  
"Now," he said walking beside me and holding my hand as I held _Haschen_ in my purse (she wasn't happy, but she didn't complain- much), "how about a date?"  
"_How about you get me out of the purse,"_ she whined. I giggled. Tetsuya jumped,  
"Who was that?"  
"Oh," I said my eyes widened, "I forgot to explain last time, didn't I?"

He blinked and I giggled.  
"Tetsuya, this is _Haschen."  
_"You're cute bunny?"  
"_I'm not cute!"_

It was when she jumped out of the purse and jumped on him- knocking him down- shouting that, I was sure that Tetsuya was either going to scream or pass out.

**04580435**

"I'm going to miss you," I hugged Hex tightly and she fidgeted,

"Ah, I'll miss you too, Sena."

I finally let go of her so Nekozawa could hug and kiss her goodbye.

"_I'll miss you, witch,"_ _Haschen_ cried as she jumped into Hex's arms. Hex petted her ears,  
"Yeah…I'll guess I'll miss you too, fluffball."

In the course of Hex being with me- _Haschen_ got over her fear and mild hatred for witches, which was good. Hex had taken a liking towards _Haschen_ and inspired her to go find her Bonded Animal- wherever he or she may be. It was odd since Hex never really was one for pets or was very interested in bonded animals before. She found it a waste of time- _I'm glad Haschen changed her mind about that. If she finds her bonded animal, she'll wonder how she ever lived without him or her, they're a friend for life after all. _

We were in my apartment, so it was secure and no on would over hear or see what was happening. I was a bit sad that Hex was leaving, but it had to happen sometime. Her mom contacted her and told her to be home today by noon. It was eleven forty-five. It would take ten minutes for her to get back and another few minutes to actually walk home. _Haschen_ jumped from Hex's arms to mine as Hex gave a two-finger salute,

"I'll be back for Christmas. You can't get rid of me that easily," she winked and then hopped onto her broom and disappeared.


	15. Magical Birthdays

**Author Note: If you wanna see what Sena did, look up Magician Sneezes Head Off on Youtube because it's that video that made me go '****_okay, Sena so has to do this.'_**

**~CWA**

** Chapter 14- Magical Birthdays:**

**Sena:  
**I held hands with Tetsuya and giggled as his other hand was up, trying to feel for things that would be in front of him.  
"Na-uh," I tsk'ed, "no peaking!"  
It was Tetsuya's birthday. Ritsu's birthday was the other day- making Ritsu seventeen. _You haven't __lived__ until you see just how the Japanese mafia celebrate birthdays- gosh, I think I just about died from Ritsu's embarrassment. _Now, it was Tetsuya's birthday. Few people knew about it since he was only a servant to the Kasanoda's and Tetsuya didn't want a party. That didn't stop me though. Well, it sort of stopped me because I didn't invite many people to his surprise party. It was just Ritsu and me. Still, Tetsuya did like the cake and appreciated the thought for his seventeenth birthday. Now, it was time for his surprise date. Therefore, he was blind-folded as I led him through the park at night, even if our destination was my apartment.

_"You'll like the surprise," Haschen_ chirped and Tetsuya jumped,

"I don't think I will ever get used to the cute talking bunny."  
"_I'm not cute!"  
_I grabbed her with my free hand as she jumped into the air so she wouldn't kick Tetsuya down again.  
"Ah, sorry," Tetsuya mumbled. I giggled and continued leading him until we got to the apartment. I used my magic to open the door silently so he wouldn't know where we where. I led him through the door and took off his blindfold. He smiled and kissed me,  
"Wonderful…."

_Well yeah, a stay-home date for your birthday so we can just cuddle under the blankets while watching things like __Jeepers Creepers, Doctor Who, __and lots of other things on __Netflix __is absolutely wonderful! _I giggled_._

**Third Person:**

_Oh I'm going to enjoy this,_ Sena thought as she giggled. The twins were convinced that she had turned boring- not doing as many tricks as she used to do. _This will show them…granted it's more of a prank than an actual magic trick. _She was all prepared as she walked into Music Room Number Three with a smile. There were no clients- it was the morning after all. _The morning so that I have time to change into normal clothes after this._

"Sena," Haruhi asked as Sena crinkled her nose and breathed like she was going to sneeze, "are you okay?"

"My precious daughter," Tamaki asked, "are you sick?"

Tamaki started to walk towards her carefully- if she was sick, he was _not_ getting what she had. The twins got on either side of her,  
"Why brother, it looks like our poor toy is trying not to sneeze-"  
"-it does seem like that."  
The twins patter her head as Sena breathed heavier,  
"Ah-ah-ah…CHOO!"

The twins screamed and took their hands away as Sena's head seemed to just fall off and into her hands. Hunny started to cry. Tamaki screamed louder than the twins,  
"MOMMY!"  
He dove behind Kyoya- whose expression wasn't so much shock as it was '_I am so tired of this.' _Haruhi looked at Sena shocked. Mori looked momentarily confused. Sena laughed and lifted her hands up carefully and seemed as if she just put her head back in place. The twins were still horrified- as they thought it was their fault her head came off since they patted her head.

"_Wahh! _Sena-chan I am so sorry your head came off," Hunny cried as he talked her. Sena laughed,  
"Hunny, it's a magic trick," she explained through her laughs as she left without another explanation.  
"A magic trick," Tamaki deflated.  
"That was kind of cool," the twins admitted,

"-I guess we take back what we said-"  
"-she's not washed out."  
"Thank you," Sena shouted to them from the doorway and then disappeared again.

**489354938**

Sena sat down beside Ritsu in the classroom- smiling happily like usual. Yet, Ritsu stayed tense but he had a faint smile. Sena giggled,

"You seem in a good move, is it because Tetsuya is back?"  
Ritsu shook his head and opened his mouth to tell her, but then decided against it,

"Yeah…because of Tetsuya."  
However, Tetsuya was only part of the reason. Ritsu was happy because of what his father told him since Ritsu did view Sena like a little sister. She was bubbly and cheery. Yet, he wanted to keep it a surprise- especially since it was close to Sena's birthday. He would hate to ruin the surprise for her birthday. Though he knew she would be happy since she had stated that she thought of him as a big brother.

Sena shrugged and tried paying attention to class- when that didn't work she settled for trying to see how many pencils she could balance on her nose at once. Like usual, the teacher didn't say anything as Ritsu glared at him.

**3290842390**

After school, Sena headed to the host club and the twins didn't waste anytime on shoving her in a cosplay. When she came out, she was dressed as a princess from _Disney. _More specially, she was dressed as _Rapunzel _from _Tangled. _Takashi was dressed as _Aladin, _vest and all. _Hunny_ was _Babu- Aladin's_ monkey with a fake monkey tail, ears, the hat, and vest with cute little baggy shorts. Haruhi was dressed as the prince from _Snow White._ Tamaki was _Prince Charming_ from _Cinderella. _The twins were Dalmatians from _101 Dalmatians._ So the twins were black shorts with no shirts, therefore showing skin, and no shoes. Their hair was messy and they had on black dog-ears. Their chests were faintly painted white with black spots. They even had black dog-tails. Kyoya was dressed as _Prince Eric_ from _Little Mermaid. _

Either way, when the doors opened the fangirls rushed in.

"Oh, Sena," they cheered, "You're back!"  
"Of course," she giggled and swung the frying pan she was given slightly, "I couldn't leave you!"  
The girls squealed.

**Sena:  
**The next day, I was disappointed and I hoped it didn't show. Ritsu didn't say anything. I had yet to see Tetsuya. The host club was oblivious like usual. Nekozawa was silent- he didn't know. It seemed like no one knew actually…or forgot…or didn't even care. I got dressed into my normal clothes after hosting- black jeans and a light pink sweater. I huffed and realized that they were all gone- the whole host club, except Kyoya. He looked at me,

"I apologize that they forgot to wait for you. They're in the courtyard."

Sure enough, when I looked through the window and saw them in the courtyard playing a game. Kyoya snuck up behind me,  
"And happy birthday, Sena, you're seventeen now, correct?"

I nodded happily and hugged him tightly- taking him by surprise,  
"Oh! At least someone remembered! I was worried everyone forgot!"  
He composed himself as I let go and gave a sheepish smile,  
"Sorry."

He pushed up his glasses,

"Either way, I do wish you have a nice birthday."

With that, he left and I headed home with a small smile. _Least someone remembered. I'm not totally forgettable. _

"Happy birthday, Sena," Tetsuya said as I felt his arms hug me from behind. I turned and gave him a peck on the cheek,

"Thanks…"  
He looked at me concerned,  
"What's wrong?"

I fidgeted slightly,  
"I…I thought everyone forgot- besides you and Kyoya."

Tetsuya chuckled,

"Sena, I think it's time…"

"Time? For what?"

He didn't explain as he dragged me towards the home of the Kasanoda's. I was confused as there was only one guard at the gate and he didn't stop as we barged through the doors and straight to the home….where there was Ritsu and his father smiling.

"Happy birthday," all the thugs said at once. I couldn't imagine what it was like for Ritsu to order the men to say that.

"Ah," his father said, "there's the birthday day girl!"

He surprised me with a small hug. Ritsu hugged me as well with a huge smile. Tetsuya was standing right behind me by my side with a large smile.

"We have a present for you," Ritsu's father said happily as he handed me some papers. Confused, I looked at them….they were adoption papers….for me.

I didn't know how long I was cheering, but I knew that I didn't stop until Ritsu had gave me a large hug and swung me around like his little sister. _Little sister…I'm his little sister now…I have a big brother. _It was then that I returned the large hug. The goons cheered for us as well. Tetsuya was dragged into the family hug by me. _This is the best birthday ever. _

**938594357943**

Ritsu, a few of the men from the yakuza, and Tetsuya all helped move the stuff in my apartment that I did own- which wasn't the furniture but my magician stuff, clothes, and a few minor things. Either way, I was doing it with a huge small and so was Ritsu and Tetsuya.

"_Shit,"_ one of the men cursed, "just what's in this trunk anyway?"

His face was in a weird face as he tried to continue to lift the trunk- which wasn't very big…on the outside. Due to a small spell, I had made the trunk _bigger on the inside….oh I love __Doctor Who._I was glad that Tetsuya decided that he liked it too and watched it with me. Either way, I let the guys carry the trunk. I carried _Haschen_ and her things (I got her a small fluffy pet bed- _like she ever uses it)_. In the limo- which I was getting used to- Tetsuya and Ritsu sat on either side of me as I held _Haschen _in my arms.

We finally stopped when we got home. My new, _permanent _home. I let the men bring in my things and I set _Haschen_ on the bed, as I had to call Souh. I told him that I gotten adopted by a family (which he was ecstatic about), and that he didn't have to pay for the apartment anymore. He was pleased, and the part of the offer for me to stay at Ouran was still up- so that didn't change. I was glad too so I could continue with Ouran on a 'scholarship' of sorts.

I looked at my new room. It was a lot bigger than the one at the apartment. The bed was already made. There was a dresser and a closet. It was nice. I liked it. _Haschen_ nodded her approval. I looked to Ritsu and gave him a big hug,  
"Thanks," I cheered. He laughed and ruffled my hair,  
"…I finally have a sibling."  
I smiled cheerfully and gave Tetsuya a peck on the cheek,  
"This is wonderful!"

After the men brought in my trunks and the door was closed, it left me, Ritsu, and Tetsuya alone in my new room.

"You're father doesn't know about magic, right," I whispered and Ritsu nodded,

"Yeah."  
"Good," I cheered, "now…out of my room!"  
They looked at me mildly amused as I stood there pointing towards the door with a large cheeky smile. As soon as they were out, I got to work on rearranging my trunks slightly. That was when ringing came from thin air. I was glad that only I could hear it- since it was me who she was calling. I smiled,

_"Dicendum."_

With that, the call was answered and a holographic-like version of Hex was in the room. It was exactly what we did when we talked before. Yet, _this time she's the one calling me. So the roles are switched._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
"Hex," I whispered, "You gotta be quiet."

"Why," she huffed.

"I…I'm not at the apartment."

Her eyes widened,  
"Then why did you answer," she hissed.

"Because," I smiled, "I'm in my new room!"

"New room?"  
"I…I got adopted," I admitted sheepishly, "but the Kasanoda's."  
"Pfft," Hex put her hands over her mouth to cover her laugh but then gave up trying to cover it, "Hahaaha! You! A Mafia kid!"

I pouted and then she caught her breath,  
"…Ahh, sorry. But seriously? Adopted?"  
"Yeah."

She smiled brightly and her holographic form hugged me- well tried to but it went through me,  
"That is great news! So how has your birthday been so far then?"  
"…._Pretty magical."_


	16. A Memorable Christmas

**Chapter 15- A Memorable Christmas**

**Sena:**

I couldn't help it. I was hopping up and down until Nekozawa finally got tired of it and held me down by putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled brightly and then shivered at the cold air. _Dang holiday air. _I pulled my jacket closer to me and I felt Tetsuya pull me closer to him to keep me warm. I was just excited. Hex was coming to visit again- it was Christmas tomorrow after all. Christmas…about a year after I came to Ouran and exactly one year since I started dating Tetsuya and a little over a year since Nekozawa and Hex have been dating.

The snow on the ground was only a _minor_ hint that it was extremely cold out (the biggest hint being the fact that it was still snowing and it was below freezing outside) and no one decided to tell me. That resulted in me waiting in the park, at night, with Nekozawa, for Hex while wearing my black jeans and a thin gray tank top. Luckily I had my magic so I made a thick winter jacket, but even then I was cold. Least now I knew why Ritsu was laughing when I left. _Haschen_ was snuggled under the jacket and in my arms- her winter coat of fur was thicker so she wasn't _too_ cold. Honestly, I was sure she just liked a reason to be held.

"HOLY SHIT," Hex screamed as she zoomed to the ground on the broom and crashed into a huge pile of snow. She came out shivering,

"N-no on-one tol-told me it was sno-snowing!"  
I laughed. Nekozawa quickly went to his girlfriend's rescue. Since it was night and he didn't need it, he placed his thick purple-black cloak over her shoulders. She smiled.

"Thanks Umehito," she said as she kissed his cheek- causing him to blush. Jokingly, I dramatically gagged,

"Ug! Gag me with a spoon!"

Hex stuck out her tongue at me. We started to walk from the park,

"So," I said, "Are you going to stay with him the Christmas and I'll just visit? Or ya wanna stay with the mafia," I joked.

Hex smiled as her and Nekozawa held hands,

"I think I'll go with my boyfriend," she winked, "But on tomorrow- stop by, okay?"

"Well, of course," I laughed, "I have to go to Haruhi's too to stop by," I pointed out.

Haruhi was still my friend, a very good friend, even if she didn't know that I had real magic. By extension, I guessed that made me friends with the Host Club too. Not that I minded because Hunny and Mori were still teaching me how to fight better and I loved playing pranks on, _err I mean with, _the twins.

"Oh and check it out," Hex said as she took something out of her jacket…a small kitten.

"_Hey,"_ the kitten said. I jumped and Tetsuya looked like he had just about enough of talking animals.

The kitten was very cute and adorable. It was pure black and even had blood red eyes. The kitten surprised me because unlike _Haschen, _the kitten had a very deep, manly voice that reminded me of _Sebastian_ from _Sabrina the Teenage Witch. _

"You found your bonded animal," I cheered and gently hugged Hex so I wouldn't squish _Haschen_- again.

"_Rabbit,"_ the kitten hissed.  
"_Cat,"_ _Haschen_ glared.

"His name is _Grell,"_ Hex said. I looked at her knowingly, _Yeah from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) no doubt._

Tetsuya held me close as we walked back to my home- since Hex and Nekozawa had to split up with us to get to Nekozawa's house. I briefly wondered what his parents would think of Hex- even though they dated a year, his parents had yet to meet her. I thought that might be one of the reasons that they offered her a place to stay.

**Hex:**

I blinked at the large mansion. I had been there before- even if I didn't have a chance to meet his parents. I was a bit nervous- even if I didn't show it. I wrapped Nekozawa's cloak closer to my body. _I wonder what his parents are like? _I knew he had a little sister. I did meet her before. She was sweet and took a liking to me.

The door opened and the butler and maid greeted me. They knew me- _after all I met everyone __but__ his parents since every time they have been gone. Obviously he talks about me though otherwise they wouldn't know about me and offer me a place to stay for Christmas._

In my heart, I knew I should be with my mother- but we celebrated our Christmas yesterday so I could come here. That gave me some comfort. Either way, when I saw the two adults waiting there for me, I was taken back. They were…nice looking. Granted they weren't as cheery and bubbly as Kirimi but they came close. They didn't resemble Nekozawa at all though. The mother had bright blonde hair and green eyes while the father had blonde hair and blue eyes with a kind smile.

I looked at them with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh, you must be Umehito's girlfriend," his mother squealed as she hugged me excitedly, "I am so happy for you too! And dating for a full year! And just when I was beginning to think he would never find anyone!"

My face turned red- so did Umehito's.

**Sena:**

I smiled as we entered the home. I managed to get the whole place decorated- and to the men's embarrassment that included them. I put reindeer antlers and elf hats on some of the men- mostly Tetsuya and Ritsu were my main targets for the holiday spirit. Father thought it was an excellent idea and therefore made it an order for the men to do as I liked- to my enjoyment. I even had my own antlers on my head.

Tetsuya was busy working so I wondered around the home. I put _Haschen_ in my room to watch TV. She didn't need to be _constantly_ by my side, at least not when we were home anyway.

Ritsu was who-knew-where. _I swear, my brother loves to disappear when he knows I'm on his tail. _It was true though- I was looking for him. I spotted a mistletoe under the door and a guy waiting under it. _Ai. An ironic name for a mafia guy…but it made perfect sense with his fixation with me. I couldn't get rid of him- he was a great member and loyal. Yet, I didn't like that he had a crush on me and was always pulling stunts like this. Tetsuya has yet to find out. _Ai was the youngest member in Father's…group. He was my age, very cheery. When I first met him I was suspicious of Father trying to get me away from Tetsuya and hook me up with Ai. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, a small scar on his lips, and bright blue eyes.

I hid behind a corner. One of the members stopped to ask me what was wrong.  
"Nothing," I answered with a giggle, and I waved him off. He went around the corner and I spotted Ai hide slightly- thinking it was me. _Oh this will be good. _Ai had his eyes closed and the poor guy that I had waved ahead was about to get…  
"EWWW," the guys shouted and I was on the floor in laughter.

Ai spotted me and momentarily glared before smirking and coming up to me. I looked at him confused and then he held out the mistletoe from his hand and put it over my head. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before I could protest,

"You were under the mistletoe," he shouted as he ran from me. The other men shook their heads- used to it.

"Hahaha," Father laughed and I turned to him a pout. Father just laughed.

**000**

Christmas morning, none of the men had to wake me up because I woke up too early- even for them. I was cheery, I was hopping- literally. I was jumping up and down from excitement and I ran to the tree where the presents were. I was too old for Santa, obviously since I was eighteen, and I wasn't even sure how Japan even celebrated Christmas traditionally since I took over. Tetsuya, Ritsu, Father, and about three men (one of them was Ai) were already waiting. I was surprised since it was about…_six in the morning, geesh._  
"Ah, she's up," Father laughed and Ritsu grumbled, handing over some yen. I looked to Tetsuya and he explained,  
"They bet how long it would take before you bounced into here."

I giggled and then the present-opening started. Well, it started _after_ we had breakfast since my stomach was grumbling so loud that even _Ai_ was laughing at me. Then the present opening started. I loved it, especially, since Father and Ritsu knew exactly what I would want even if I didn't tell them. Ritsu had gotten me a new magician top hat and performing outfit that he found 'suitable for his little sister.' Father got me more magician equipment. _Okay, maybe I'm just not that hard to shop for. _

I gave Ritsu a puppy. He was surprised. It was a cute little black puppy.

"So you're not always lonely if I'm gone," I explained and he hugged me. He ended up naming it _Kuro._ I gave Father a Christmas card and an _over the hill balding comb_ which he found hilarious.  
"Hahaha," he laughed and hugged me. Then I gave him his _real_ present- _a whiskey and rum making kit._ It was a bit pricey but I remembered that he was always curious about American alcohol and he loved it. I gave Tetsuya a nice _manly_ ring that was a simple silver band with a small bunny on the inside of the engraving. I kissed his cheek,  
"So I'm always with you," I whispered, "it's magically charged so you can contact me too," I giggled- and thankfully no one else heard the last part.

I was a bit surprised though when he took me outside to give me my gift. We were both wrapped up in winter coats and walked side-by-side. The men gave us curious looks but for the most part left us alone. He said that he wanted to surprise me with a Christmas date. In other words- a walk through the snowy park. It was pretty romantic though. He even was video-taping the whole thing.  
"Why are video-taping," I giggled.  
"Because then it's memorable," he replied.

Then he surprised me when at one part during our walk, when I wasn't paying attention, he had given the camera to a nearby couple to video tape us. I nearly fainted when he got down on one knee.  
"Sena Zauberei, in the time I have known you, my life has been filled with more happiness than it has ever been before...You light up my world and make it_ magical._ You always have a smile on your face and it's for those reasons and more...that I love you, Sena."

I felt tears in my eyes. In the whole time we have dated not once have we even said _I love you._ And here he was- saying it for the first time...and proposing.

"Sena Zauberei….Will you marry me?"

He held out a small black box that opened, revealing the engagement ring. I knew tears were falling now,

"Yes," I whispered and then louder I repeated, "Yes, yes! I will marry you!"

He carefully took off my glove and put the ring on my finger and as soon as it was on, I tackled him to the snow with a giant hug and a kiss,

"I love you too," I whispered.

**Third Person:**

Hex smiled largely as she dragged Nekozawa to Haruhi's house. Sena had contacted her- telling her that she was headed over there. Hex still had her gifts to give Haruhi and Sena. Though during the call, Sena seemed happier than usual but Hex brushed it off as holiday cheerful. Nekozawa was smiling though- he loved his gift from Hex, which was a wonderfully dark book of _real_ witch spells. Nekozawa had given her a necklace that was on a black chain, on the chain was a red and black pendant that seemed to glow in the dark.

Hex knocked on the door loudly,

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi opened the door with a tired expression,

"Great…like it wasn't crowded enough."

Hex looked at her confused until she went in and realized that along with Sena, there was also the host club. Tamaki was whispered to the twins about 'the ways to sit to conserve space.' Sena, like usual, was giggling. Hex noticed _Haschen_ was in the corner- watching the small TV. _Grell_ jumped out from under Hex's jacket and went to join_ Haschen_ at the TV.

Hex came in and soon presents were exchanged. Hex loved the book of the dark casting from Sena and Sena loved the _Book of Light_ given by Hex. Haruhi even liked the, admittedly somewhat dark, friendship bracelet that was now on Haruhi, Hex, and Sena. Then Hex noticed that Sena had a slight bulge on her finger under her glove,

"Sena…is that a ring?"  
Sena bit her lip and nodded as she took of the glove- revealing the ring. It was very simple and probably not that expensive (like that mattered). It was a silver band with the words, _Love Everlasting _engraved on it in both German and Japanese. It even had a small black stone on it.

"…Sena…that looks like an engagement ring," Haruhi pointed out. Sena nodded with a large smile,  
"That's because it is."  
_Cue the loud cheers and screams. _Then Ranka busted into the room and tackled Sena,  
"OH YOU ARE ENGAGED THAT IS SO WONDERFUL! HE BETTER BE GOOD TO YOU!"

"He…is," Sena gasped out…

And to say the Christmas was a memorable one…was an understatement.


	17. Epilogue (A Few Years Later)

**Epilogue (A Few Years Later):**

**Sena:**

"_Get. It. Off,"_ _Haschen_ pleaded and I laughed. Ada was giggling like all babies did as she tugged on _Haschen_'s ears. _Ada…my beautiful, cute little baby girl. _She had Tetsuya's dark eyes but naturally blonde hair with a blue streak. It was a common thing with Spellcasters, to have two different hair colors- if they were part spellcaster, I mean. It was a bit confusing. I knew my blue hair was natural- and it was a single color because I was _full_ spellcaster. Ada was part spellcaster and therefore had two hair colors that, I guessed you could say _magically,_ represented the two sides of her heritage.

"Momma."

I looked to see Kisho- _my little son. _He was three years old and therefore that made him older than his six-month-old sister. He had my blue hair but Tetsuya's dark eyes. I smiled and picked him up. I heard Tetsuya chuckle as _Haschen_ tried and failed to get away from Ada.

"Do you think they'll get a...bonded animal…when their older," he asked curiously as he took Kisho from my arms. I giggled slightly- Tetsuya wasn't too fond of the talking animals since _Haschen_ kept jumping on him.

"Probably," I shrugged, "I mean, there's no way to tell with part-spellcasters, same with half witches. Sometimes they get magical powers and no bonded animal. Sometimes they get both. Sometimes they get neither. Sometimes they get no magical powers but a bonded animal…No way to tell."

Tetsuya nodded and I couldn't help but admire my handsome husband. He got taller since when we got married a few years ago, shortly before we decided to have Kisho. He was pretty tall now and much taller than my 5' 5" frame. He never cut his hair though- no matter how much that I bugged him about it. Then again, I never cut my hair either and it only got longer. It went past my waist- which was why I wore it in a ponytail.

Then the doorbell rang. I opened it with a smile as Hex and Umehito entered with Yami- their two-year-old daughter. Hex and Umehito got married about three years ago- two years after Tetsuya and I got married. Yami was an adorable little witch. I couldn't say half witch since Umehito, who actually did have _some_ magical properties in him, became a witch (or rather a warlock). I guessed that made Yami half-witch, half-warlock. Either way, she was adorable. She had Hex's light blonde, almost white, hair that was very long and Umehito's blue eyes. Wrapped around her waist was a small baby snake. We weren't concerned about it since it was her bonded animal. It was a cute little snake that wouldn't ever hurt her. It couldn't take yet- it was still a baby even if we did cast a spell on it. It didn't have a name yet- since it was Yami who would have to name it and she was just a baby. So in the meantime, we called it Hisser.

"I'm so happy to see you," I cheered as I hugged Hex. Grell jumped out from under her arm and headed straight for the curtains.  
"No," Tetsuya protested as he ran after the cat.

I laughed but I didn't blame him. We lived in a small, modern house that I thought was adorable. It was pretty simple with three rooms (one was for storage), living room, kitchen, and it's wasn't a really big mansion like Haruhi's house (curtsey of her husband, Tamaki). It was home to me though. Tetsuya had given up the mafia all together- though we still were good friends with Ritsu.

Ritsu and his wife (a girl named Mia- I think- that was more of a mafia than he was from the way she took control) didn't live that far away at the Kasanoda Syndicate. Honestly though, I was sure it was Mia pulling most of the strings, but those two were such a cute couple. They just got married about a year ago and didn't have kids yet.

**000**

I continued laughing until Hex finally snapped,  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Little Yami and Little Ada, both which weren't so little anymore, had finally got their powers. They were about twelve years old now and were more than happy with their powers. Unluckily for Hex, Yami's spiritual animal was a snake- which meant that from the failed spells, Hex's house was filled with snakes. That was just one of the reasons I was talking to Hex VIA spell. Hex screamed as one snake curled around her leg,

"DAMN IT! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SNAKES!"  
Hex was too scared, well she wouldn't admit it but I knew she was scared, to focus on the spell to get rid of them. It was good news to me since I was laughing my head off.

"Careful," I pointed to one of the snakes behind her, "that's _Hisu_ behind you!"  
Hisu was Yami's bonded animal. Personally, I liked the name we called her- which was Hisser. But Hasu was good too, I guess.

"DAMN IT," Hex cursed again, "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN FISH! I COULD DEAL WITH FISH!"

I continued laughing. I was never happier that Ada's spiritual animal was a mouse and Kisho's was a ferret (then again that was a bit funny in it's own way since I couldn't explain to his teacher why his backpack was filled with about twenty ferrets or why Ada had a bunch of mice in her pockets).

**000**

"Mom," Ada said as she ran up to me, "I bonded!"

She was thirteen now and Kisho was sixteen. I smiled and cheered,  
"That's great! Where is she? Or he?"  
_Haschen_ looked at me,  
"_Uhh…Sena?"_

I looked to where _Haschen_ was and noticed that near her Tetsuya was trying to chase out a mouse. I stifled a giggle since Ada was screaming in horror but it was a bit funny to see my husband desperately trying to get rid of a mouse.

"DAD!"  
_"Disputatio,"_ I muttered as I pointed towards the mouse. It was pretty cute- being a little field mouse that was pure brown and reminded me of the American cartoon _Tom and Jerry._

"CHLOE," Ada cried.

_"Help,"_ the mouse yelled and Tetsuya screamed. That was when I lost it- I burst into laughter.

**0000**

Fourteen-year-olds Yami and Ada were talking up in Ada's room doing who-knows-what. Seventeen year old Kisho was up in his room. Kage, Ritsu's fifteen year old son, was reading. That left us adults (me, Ritsu, Tetsuya, Hex, and Umehito) in the living room. Well not all the adults since Mia couldn't come for the visit and Tetsuya was in the kitchen.

Tetsuya had finally gotten used to the talking animals- _Haschen, _Chloe, Grell (Hex's bonded animal- a cat), Cujo (Kisho's bonded ferret that was pure white), and Hisu (Yami's bonded snake that was pure black with yellow eyes). I found it funny though since the animals _loved_ to bother him.

"_Fried mice,"_ Hisu hissed and Jerry screamed,

"_What? Those are my friends!"_

_"Exactly."_

Chloe whimpered and hid behind Cujo- the white ferret just sighed.  
"_Come on," _Cujo said, "_That's not funny!"  
"I do," _Hisu hissed, "_Don't you agree Tet-tet?"_

Tet-tet was the oh-so-hilarious nickname that the animals called Tetsuya. I found it funny but Tetsuya wasn't amused. He sighed and banged his head on the wall in defeat,

"I give up trying to cook for the animals!"

"_Hey,"_ they all protested, "_We're people too!"_

I laughed.


End file.
